Apprentic James
by Lil Nezumi
Summary: Char. Ooc, AU/AR, still within JK's world - Harry is apprenticed to a Diagon Alley businessman at the tender age of seven. From there the story changes... very mild bashing of some regulars.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Apprentice James

**Character centric:** Harry (no pairings)

_**MY Inspiration:**_ Harry Potter (all media forms)

**Disclaimer:** This is my standard disclaimer; I don't own anything in regards to the sources of _**MY**__**Inspiration**_. All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

All the characters, worlds, base concepts or general ideas are just a bit food for the writing bug. This story is pure fiction and is in no way meant to copy or reflect real life, events or people, should this happen then obviously it is pure coincidence.

**Author's Note:** See author profile for preferred pairing.

**Summary:** Char. Ooc, AU/AR, still within JK's world - Harry is apprenticed to a Diagon Alley businessman at the tender age of seven. From there the story changes... very mild bashing of some regulars.

**Speech Legend: **(This is the standard by which I write most of my stories and therefore you will not see this repeated in future chapters)

"Normal"  
'_Thoughts_'  
(…Other Languages/Mind Speak/Alternate Speech Patterns like sign language…)

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

**CH 1 - Apprenticeship**

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

_Apprenticeship - (n) one bound to a master to learn an art or a trade; a novice_

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

In every world, it is said that the path not taken leads to another reality or alternate universe. One day instead of turning right, you turn left, but a part of you will always know that you should have taken the right path.

A man eating in a pub between the Magical World and the Ordinary, may be there on the day a tall horse faced woman walks past with a small dark haired scrawny child trailing behind her accompanied by an obese child or that man may have chosen to dine in his shop on the day they walked by the magical pub.

This is just such a story.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

It was the nearly the beginning of summer in the year of '87, that's nineteen eighty-seven in case there's any confusion, when one peculiar shopkeeper chose to dine out for lunch. He was there to try and figure out what he needed to do in order to keep his summer employees at the shop. They always returned to him in the winter, but he needed the help now. He sighed and glanced out of the large dirty window and chanced to see a woman with two boys walking by. One small boy was walking solemnly behind her and the other was larger than any child he'd ever seen in the Wizarding World.

He noticed the tall horse faced woman and immediately remembered her from the time her younger sister came to the Alley to get her first year school supplies. The smaller boy too was somewhat familiar and when the boy looked up at him he knew it was then that he had to do something quick. Those eyes, that scar, told him a lot about the boy. However the demeanor and the clothes told him a completely different story.

The man's eyes had widened when he noted the overly large man waiting on the woman. He stood up, cast a few glamour charms and left the pub quickly and quietly. He didn't believe that this would work, but he had the papers that he always carried with him and with a few signatures everything would be very legal in both their worlds. He just didn't know if the Muggles understood how apprenticeships worked, but for the look in those desperate sad green eyes, he knew he had to try to do something to rescue that poor boy.

This gentle faced slightly grey haired man appeared to be wearing a worn yet still quite normal looking Muggle suite. He stepped out of the pub and walked in the general direction of the horse-faced woman and oversized man. He made sure that some of the papers were visible. If this con was to work properly everything had to look and play the part.

He paused to look around confused and then called out to the overweight man by saying, "Pardon me sir, but is the Stoneville Orphanage located nearby? I seem to have gotten turned around at that last stop."

Petunia Dursley didn't like strangers approaching them on the street, but the man was addressing her husband, which was the proper thing to do. Her little '_Dudders_' was whining about sweets and the '_other one_' was just staring at the old man in fascination. She huffed and pulled both children away from the adult conversation. She sat them down at a quaint pub style patio, specially set-up to take in more customers during the sun days of the season.

Vernon Dursley prided himself in knowing the sections of the town they were in and he knew that orphanage well. They'd tried to deliver their unwanted burden there a few times, until it was impossible to think about taking such actions. Those '_Freaks_' had done something, but he still couldn't help the desire he and his wife had to get rid of that child.

"Of course," he smiled an ugly grin that seemed friendly. "It's three blocks, back that way and turn left on Stover Avenue." It was then that the word '_Apprenticeship Contract_' on fancy paper caught his eye. He glanced at the green-eyed boy that wasn't his son. "Might I enquire as to why you need to go there?"

"Oh," the man replied. "Pardon me, my name's Ollirick Garvander (...i...). I'm in the furniture business and am in need of a few young apprentices for delicate fibre work."

Petunia's face lifted up quickly at that. "What do you mean," she asked, slightly worried about the rumours of sweatshops and underage weavers. "Is it like those stories we hear in the news?"

"Oh no ma'am," Mr. Garvander said sitting down at an adjacent table, where Vernon joined him. "I need young ones to do the finer stitching on some of the pieces. It's just fancy stitching and embroidery. My hands are not what they used to be." He showed them aging arthritic hands. "This is completely within the letter of the law. I just figured that an orphan would prefer to work for some small change and learn a trade, while they still attended regular school. All contracts are legal within the United Kingdom and have been approved for businesses like mine." (...ii...)

"I'm not sure I understand," Vernon said. "You hire children to work for you?" He received a nod and wondered how that was possible. "How can you...?"

"By offering trade apprenticeships that last longer than the norm," the man replied. "We don't follow the old standard where the parents pay for their child to learn, but we do offer free room and board to the apprentices that we do hire. We expect them to learn the trade within the next seven to twelve years or it depends on when they'll reach the age of majority. Most normal contracts are only five to seven years or until the child reaches the age of twenty-one."

Vernon's eyes turned to the boy that his family didn't want within the confines of their house. "How young do you plan to take them?"

"Oh," the man replied. "About eight or nine years of age, why do you ask?" He was hoping that they were going to lie about the boy because in doing so the contract could change a few things based on their comments. Just like the time frame for the boy to become independent within the confines of his world based on the '_magical_' apprenticeship contract in the man's hands.

"We have a child that is none of ours," Vernon said. "He was left with us, but we are truly unable to care for him. It's better that he learn a trade to become a useful member of society."

The man turned to look at Dudley first, pointed and said, "Him? He looks quite sturdy."

"No," Vernon said. "We mean the other one, he'll fit into your requirements and he's no stranger to hard work."

Mr. Garvander frowned in distaste at the idea that a small child like that one had already been put to work. "How old is he? He'll need to stand up to let me get a good look at him."

Petunia pushed Harry to stand in front of the man, who then did the standard checks that one would on an animal. He looked into the boy's mouth to see if he had all his teeth, pulled the oversize t-shirt sleeve up to gauge the boy's muscle and had him run the length of the block and back to gauge his speed.

"He seems capable," Garvander said. "How old?"

"He's eight," Vernon said. "He's about to turn nine."

"Seems kind of small to be turning nine," the man said, as the boy sat back down and scrunched into his seat trying to disappear into the chair. The man then pulled out a copy of the standard contract for apprentices and read out the conditions. "You do realize that once everything is signed he cannot be returned to you for whatever reason. The room, food and lodging are covered as part of the apprenticeship, which of course includes training in the furniture trade. You do understand that the reason I seek orphans is for the simple fact that they have no family that can come back to claim them."

"We don't want him," Petunia said. "We never did, so if we sign this today, when will you be able to take him away?"

"Well orphans are always prepared to go, should I choose one or more of them," Mr. Garvander said. "This is a strange and different situation for me. Are you certain you want to do this?"

"Quite," Vernon said. "Show me the contract and I'll make my decision then." The contract was handed over. The terms were quite clear and were outlined by duties of age. The money that the child would be receiving was not even the equivalent of twenty pounds weekly and only because the free room and board was actually garnered from the total wages. He signed the papers and passed them to his wife, who signed where her husband pointed out.

The magic in the paper caused a paper cut to occur, but she didn't mind, it was just an inconsequential wound. However that magic in the paper and the legality of her blood, ensured that everything was legal as per the Wizarding World and nothing from there on could ever change.

She filled in the boy's name on the paper as Harry Potter James, hoping that it would fool the Wizarding World. For the record, every time they tried to get rid of him they had stated and signed the boy's name as Harry James Potter. '_Hopefully this time it will be different,_' she thought. '_This should give us enough time to plan and leave our home to go to something grander. Only three more years until Vernon's next promotion, I'm hoping we get to go somewhere warmer._'

Harry Potter, now named Harry James by his blood family will have effectively disappeared from Number Four Privet Drive and yet there will be no notice, alarm or anything to indicate that he's no longer living there. Apprenticeships of this nature were magical in the sense that the Master now controlled the life or lives of their apprentices. In effect the man now became Harry's magical and full legal guardian, in both worlds, until the time that the Apprenticeship could be deemed complete. The timeline was set for a maximum training period, which was twelve years in Vernon's eyes, but magically it could only be nine years in the Wizarding World.

The boy was small and scared, yet this was an adventure and when asked if '_he_' had any questions, the only thing he did ask was, "Will I ever have go back to live with my Aunt and Uncle Dursley?"

With the signed contract in his pocket and the boy's hand in his, the older man replied, "No. This is permanent, but there are a few things that I will need to explain to you, before you can begin to work for me."

"Okay," Harry said taking hold of the hand that had been held out to him. He was still young enough to believe that he could trust adults at this point in time. He had nothing that truly belonged to him at their home and his relatives had left him there, as soon as the contract was signed. No backwards glance and no emotions to indicate any worry for him or his physical well-being.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

Harry woke up the following day and stared at the dark wooden beams above his head. '_It's real,_' he thought. '_It was real. I'm now going to have to work and earn my keep, but this time I'll really be making some money._'

He looked around and didn't know what it was that had awoken him up, but he figured that he might as well make himself useful. So he got up, got dressed in his second hand clothing that came from a used clothing shop in the Muggle world and came down the set of rickety attic stairs. He found his way to the kitchen and it was there that he knew he was in another world. There was a strange creature waving its arms about and preparing breakfast. "Mornin' young Apprentice James."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I was coming to make breakfast..."

"No, no, nos," the creature said. "Cooking be Frixy's job. No be takin' Frixy's job."

"Easy Frixy," the old man from the day before said. "No one will be taking your job. Now Harry, have a seat and let's see if you remember anything about yesterday."

"Yes sir," Harry sat down and was wide-eyed at the meal being placed before him. "I c...c...can't eat..."

"Easy child," the man said. "Eat what you can and don't worry about the rest. Frixy will give it away to the homeless down another alley. Now let's be clear. Your Muggle relatives have signed you over in an official apprenticeship with me. Do you understand what that means?"

"I'll be learning a trade," Harry said in a small voice.

"True," the man said. "But it also means that as of the moment the paper was signed, I'm fully responsible for you and your well-being, as well as your education and the fact that you'll actually be learning my trade."

"Yes sir," Harry said munching quietly on some lightly buttered toast, not familiar with the concept of having jam or jelly on it. The butter was unique tasting anyway and he quite liked it.

"Another thing," the man said. "You may or may not have noticed that we crossed a barrier."

"It was magic," Harry said, looking up at the man brightly. "Magic is real. My relatives lied to me."

"That they did," the man said. "Now, I need to know how old are you really?" He calmed the panic that he saw and said, "I'm not going to send you back because they lied about it, but I need to know so that I can figure out where to begin instructing you in the trade and other basic things like the magic you'll be seeing and the normal type of education you should be having with reading and numbers."

"Oh," Harry said with a sigh of relief. "I'm actually six going on seven this year. I was born July 31 and my name really is..." He was stopped when the man held up his hand.

"I know your real name, but for now you'll only be known as Apprentice James or Harry James," the man said. "I'll explain more when you find out more through your studies and have questions." He noticed the boy's look and said, "You already have a question?"

"Well..." Harry hedged, but was encouraged by the pleasant look on the man's face. "How come the shop's name is Ollivander and your name is Garvander?"

The old man chuckled and said, "My true name is Garrick Ollivander."

Harry frowned and then asked, "Is the contract still valid?"

"It is," Ollivander said. "I changed my name to make it difficult to find me, but my name always goes back to the way it should be." He pulled out his wand and called forth the contract. "This may be a good thing for you too young man." He paused, watching the name of the boy change too, which registered the alias and then said, "A very good thing."

"What's it say," Harry said leaning over to have a peak that the old looking parchment, when an Owl hooted from the nearest window.

"Just a minute," Ollivander said taking the Official Gringott's letter from the Owl with the key to the young man's first vault. "Here you go," the man said handing it to Harry.

Harry looked at it, confused about what it was for. Then the man explained that it was the first key that a young man received when a vault was opened in his name by his employer. It was expected of him, as the boy's Master Teacher to do this. It was where his pay was going to go when a job was accomplished. The man found a leather cord, with a couple of sliding knots and a few security spells the key was placed around the boy's neck.

"Never lose it, but if you do, you must tell me immediately. Okay?" Ollivander said and received an earnest nod in return. "I need to know what you're skilled in, what you know to do. Just begin to list the things that you did for your relatives, no matter how big or small. Also tell me about your schooling, your grades and how far along you really are...I want honesty here, Harry."

"Yes sir," Harry said taking the fat lead pencil and large piece of parchment he'd been given. He began his list writing slowly, but clearly.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

**TBC…**

(...i...) Ollirick Garvander - mix up of Garrick Ollivander, true-name of the wand-shop owner in Diagon Alley, see HPLexicon for confirmation.

(...ii...) No resemblance to any types of apprenticeships that exist out there. This is a story after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one, from here on this will not be repeated.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

**CH 2**

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

Two years later, Harry and Ollivander, plus of three of the man's older apprentices were in the forests of Brazil looking for wand ingredients. They usually travelled three or four times a year to very different places for about four to six days. They were looking for unusual items like hair of a sloth, horn of a bison and of course branches of various old or ancient trees or stones with unusual properties, basically anything that could possibly be ingredients for the making of wands or some kind of magical conductor.

It was during their travel to Brazil that the old man was ecstatically grateful that his youngest apprentice of record was able to talk to snakes. The older apprentices or aides were shocked and a little fearful when they first heard it, but the boy's personality never changed. What did change was the boy's knowledge about snakes and because he could speak to them, he was asked to make the requests for their venom, scales or old shed skin, even willingly given blood.

"Is it that strange to talk to snakes," Harry asked Ollivander one night after seeing one of the apprentices cringe from hearing the strange hissing language.

"You-Know-Who could talk to them," the old man told him truthfully. "Many of the old Dark Lords or Dark Ladies had that same talent."

"Does that mean I have to become a Dark Lord when I grow up," Harry asked in his own naive way, shying back in horror at the thought of being known as evil.

"Absolutely not," Ollivander told him. "The path you make in your future is your own."

"Well, maybe it will be," Harry said. Two years in the Wizarding World and he already knew about being the Boy-Who-Lived, but thankfully he'd taken to wearing colourful bandanas to cover up the telltale scar on his forehead.

The bandana thing was quite an accident of need. He needed it to keep the sweat out of his eyes when he was working with some of the woods for creating wands. He learned a couple of wand-less charms with the aid of Ollivander in order to ensure that the colourful piece of cloth would never move from its secure position and duty of hiding that distinctive curse scar.

"Now be a good boy and locate us a magical snake," Ollivander said. "That way this trip will pay for itself."

Harry snorted, but said, "I'll see what I can do."

(...Any magical snakes in the area...) He hissed out.

(...Who's asking...) Came a reply. (...Come to hunt down our eggs Speaker? Or did you want to taste the flesh of snake for your pot? We're not stupid, find us if you can...)

(...Actually, my Master was only seeking some old skin or scales for the making of wands...) Harry hissed out. (...We mean no harm. We have not harmed any in this forest...)

(...He tells the truth...) Another larger sounding hiss occurred nearby. (...We have been watching him and his companions. It is the others that come for more than we are willing to give...)

(...I know that, but the kid can speak for himself can't he...) the first snake said. Harry's head tilted up and he saw the bright green snake doing an excellent imitation of a hanging vine.

(...Hello Mr. Snake...) Harry said.

The green snake looked down at him and then it slid down the tree. (...So you've come for wand ingredients instead of potion ingredients?...)

"Potion ingredients," Harry said in a questioning tone, in proper English.

"Oh dear," Ollivander said with a sigh. "Tell him that we will leave the area in peace and without further disturbing their lairs."

(...My Master says that we are going to leave the area without further disturbing your lairs...) Harry told the snakes that were listening. (...We are sorry that you've been upset with our request. Can I ask...was there a speaker with them?...)

(...No, there was not child...) The larger of the snakes said. (...They took without asking and damaged some of our nests in order to gain our eggs...)

(...I'm so sorry...) Harry said sincerely.

(...Easy child...) The large snake said. (...We know the truth. You may gather what you need from those of us that approach you...)

The bright green one slithered up to Harry and asked (...Which is your master...) The boy pointed to Ollivander and the green one said. (...We've seen this one before, I will submit to his request...)

Four other types of snakes slithered out of the forest to rest in front of the apprentices, including Harry. They wandmaker and his apprentices were able to gather venom, scales and blood. There were two snakes that had requested eye cleaning which was strange to the youngest apprentice until it was explained that sometimes when the skins are shed the eyes still had their first cover. Those were rarer ingredients as they came from magical snakes.

The larger of the snakes never came forward, but she called out to the boy. (...Child, you'll have to come to me and please do so with your eyes shut. One of the smaller snakes will guide you...)

(...I'll have to ask my master first...) Harry said. He received an affirmative hiss. "Master Rick," he said calling for the attention of his magical guardian. The old man had long ago told him to use either the name Gary or Rick, as Ollivander was quite a mouthful to say. "There's a much larger one just a yard or so from here and she's asked that I go to her to get the ingredients she's offering."

"Keep that emergency wand on you and remember if you get into a bind, send a red tracing line to us," the old man said. He trusted the animals in the area, since there was a non-hostility barrier around the camp that they'd set up.

"Yes, sir," Harry said. He gathered his tools and a few of the larger ingredient gathering jars just in case. He walked to the edge of their camp and then pulled down his bandana to cover his eyes. This way even if his eyes opened, he'd still see nothing.

A small snake slithered up his arm saying, (...I will guide you to the She that is Queen of all snakes in this forest...)

(...Thank you...) Harry said. He walked cautiously in the direction of the large presence he could sense.

He forever thanked the day that Ollivander had told him the truth about the Wizarding World. His magical instruction was limited to learning to sense the magic in objects and people. Hence his current ability to sense that large creature he was walking towards. It was part of his training to sense how wands could come together.

(...Wow...) He said in admiration. (...I didn't think that snakes could grow to your size...)

The snake sent a chuckling hiss and said, (...We can when we're free. Now let the little one guide you and protect yourself from my venom. It is quite potent...)

(...Yes ma'am...) Harry answered politely. He was always polite when gathering ingredients.

He extracted the venom slowly, using all of the tools at his disposal. He was able to fill three large two gallons jugs of venom. Two five gallon jugs of blood and actually take four neck scales, that were loosened from the last skin shedding she'd done the year before. In removing the neck scales, it would allow for the growth of new ones and these were the hardest for the snake to scratch off.

(...Thank you ma'am...) He said with a respectful bow. He was about to turn away and head back to camp, but she hissed for him to stop.

(...I want you to take this egg with you...) She told him. (...A kind speaker like you needs a familiar and my small one will be just the thing to ensure your safety...)

(...Shouldn't he be free to grow in the wilds...) Harry asked.

(...He's male and too small to survive...) The large snake said. (...Get your master to use his magics to stunt my son's growth or else he will not be able to continue a useful life in your world. Do not let him grow longer than six feet or two yards long. His gaze at that size will only stun people not kill or petrify. Is that clear?...)

(...Are you a medusa snake...) Harry asked with curiosity.

The snake rolled the egg to the boy's feet with a chuckle. (...Something like that, now take care of my child. He'll need warmth before hatching in a couple of days. My kind is also known to yours as Basilisk...)

Harry felt the heat of the shell and scooped it up gently. He heard the larger snake move away with a chuckling hiss at the comments from the other creatures in the area. His small guide told him that he could lift his eye cover. It also said that it would guide him and his master to the shed skin of the Queen Snake of the forest.

(...Thank you...) Harry said to the little poisonous snake wrapped around his arm. He then looked at the dark grey onyx like shell in his arms and walked carefully back to camp with all the ingredients he gathered, stored in the pack at his back. (...My tent is the smallest, if you'd like to room with me for the night, feel free to do so...)

(...I will be in the tree above, until morning...) The little snake said with a flick of its tongue, as it slithered off his arm and the boy went to explain the source of the new ingredients.

"Master Rick," Harry said walking over carrying the distinctive egg. "She that is Queen of the snakes in this forest said that this one is supposed to become my familiar. He's not allowed to grow longer than six feet or two yards because after that his gaze would be very deadly."

"She that is Queen," Grant asked, staring at the egg, wondering what kind of snake it came from.

"Basilisk," Harry stated. Everyone's eyes widened at the name of the snake. "He's also due to hatch in a couple of days."

Ollivander took out an ingredient pouch that would hold the egg and then he charmed it for heat. He cast a growth stunting spell on the egg that would alter some of the creature's DNA related to growth, but that was the best that he could do until he could consult with his cousin that worked at the Magical Menagerie. He knew that the growth could further be controlled after the little thing hatched.

"She said that he'd be useful to a speaker like me," Harry said, holding the pouch close to him. Then he pulled out the other ingredients that he gathered and said, "There were other humans hunting down the snakes and their eggs for potions. They destroyed some of the nests, that's why the snakes in the area were upset."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ollivander said. "Now about these ingredients, willingly given?"

"Yes sir," Harry said. "That little one up there will guide us to the shed snake skin of the Queen in the morning. These are scales from the back of her neck high up near the top of her head. She couldn't shed them so they were given."

Now any man would be hard pressed to not submit to greed at the thought of those ingredients, including the rare egg of the creature, but Ollivander was not one of those. He was honest in his profession and truly loved making wands with rare ingredients or odd combinations.

It was not so with one of the apprentices that had a very shady nature. Dorcas Perval, the only female apprentice. She was dark and growing more and more sympathetic to the old Dark Lord's ideals. She had stolen from the wand supplies in the store, but now that more choice ingredients had just presented themselves, she knew she could quit her apprenticeship with just the money she'd earn from the Basilisk parts.

However, she believed that she was perceived as pure and innocent and did not realize that Ollivander, Harry, Grant and Owain, knew all about her underhanded activities. They knew she was deceitful, that she lied and connived to get her way. She was also nearly approaching the point of breaching her apprenticeship contract and she didn't know it.

The men had plans to trap her and to ensure that nothing happened to them or the boy that they'd come to treasure as a little brother. He was different from them and it was clear that this wand-making path was going to just be a small step in his long life. They were grateful to have been rescued from the orphanage that they'd come from. Both men were older and had passed their age of majority. They were planning to move to smaller communities to continue their trade in making wands until they could be deemed Masters of their trade.

Harry on the other hand had a different path to take before he could just be a wand-maker. Still it wasn't as though he couldn't continue with that field or trade while he was in school. Going to school would offer him the opportunity to study different materials from different classes and how to use them in different manners, like for potions.

In the matter of the girl apprentice, well their monitoring spells were up and they needed to watch and wait for her next move.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

Four days later and the men were quite ready to leave the country of Brazil. Adventures were fine for the young and brave, but there is nothing quite, like going home to menial tasks of working the wood and stone, to study the cores and how to match them to a likely conductor in order to make a complete wand.

Four days and the baby boy Basilisk had hatched and that's when Dorcas made her move to steal the Basilisk child, all ingredients and run away. Unfortunately she didn't get far because the small snake that had guided Harry was still hanging around the boy. It had wanted to witness the birth of the Queen's son and therefore, when the only woman of their camp came into the boy's tent with the intention of causing harm, the little snake bit her.

That little snake had not submitted to being harvested from for good reason. As rare as a Basilisk was, his type was even more reclusive and had only been seen once every two to three hundred years. They were like that variety of insect that once it has bitten you it dies. Only in this case the little snake explained that he kind goes into hibernation for about five years.

The real reason he wanted to stick around with Harry was because he was a speaker. As a speaker he could have more than one snake familiar. He had been hoping that the boy would care of him in his slumbering state.

(...I can do that...) Harry said. (...Shall I take the rest of the venom from you to let you sink further into your sleep state...)

(...Please...) The little snake said. (...I'm a Reverie Boa. My venom causes a non-waking sleep of nightmares and is very poisonous. That foul woman will die in a day's time...)

(...What do I need to know about your care...) Harry asked the yawning little snake.

(...Drop live crickets into my den on a monthly basis, I'll eat them in my sleep...) The snake hissed out another yawn. (...You may scale and skin me yearly. This will let me grow a bit more. I will not attack as long as you speak your intentions. You may milk the venom without worry that I will be hibernating for a longer time. It is only when we forcibly inject it into another that this state happens to my kind...)

(...Thank you for telling me...) Harry replied. He prepared the same bag that had held his baby basilisk's egg for this sleepy snake. He added warm earth into it, in order to form a comfortable den and then before placing the snake into the sack he milked the rest of the venom into a collection vial. He used a gentle scaling brush to be sure that it had shed its skin for the year and then let the little thing settle into its new home. (...What do I call you?...)

(...Give me a name when I wake, keep me close and the bonding will occur naturally...) The little thing told him before closing its eyes for approximately the next five years.

Harry shook his head and then looked at his basilisk familiar and said, (...You've just gotten an older sibling...)

The newborn just hissed in baby noise, flicking its tongue, but wrapped itself around Harry's arm, knowing that this speaker was his partner in magic. The other was just the same, but since it was boringly asleep at the moment the basilisk chose to focus on remaining connected magically to this two-legger that his mother and Queen had given him to.

Harry sighed looking at his fellow downed apprentice and then got up to follow his morning routine. He left Dorcas laying there knowing that there was nothing that could be done for her.

"Harry," Ollivander called out to him. "Have you seen Dorcas, all of her things are missing?"

"She's in my tent," Harry said. "I'm afraid that she's been bitten because she was attempting to steal the ingredients that were stored there. My familiar was born last night and she came to steal him too."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the old man said. "Come have some breakfast. Owain and Grant, I want the two of you to get Dorcas out of Harry's tent. We'll just have to prepare to leave the country, but we'll have to make the effort to get her some medical attention."

That had taken a day or two with the officials, until the snake's description convinced them that there was nothing that they could do for the woman. They made her comfortable and a day later she was dead due to the venom in her blood. The medical officials had seen this happen many times before. The expedition and Ollivander's group were not blamed for the incident.

Since Ollivander had been her legal guardian he'd chosen that she be cremated and her ashes be consigned to the winds of the nearest volcano. It was the best respect that he could offer her, as she'd been one of the orphans he'd gathered to him as an apprentice, so many years ago.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

A ten year old boy with messy long black braided hair and a bandana covering his forehead, walked into Gringotts Bank with his Master teacher. This was the first time that their travels included something so close to home and the boy had no idea what could be found within the confines of the Bank.

"Silly child," Ollivander said kindly, as though he could understand what the boy had been thinking. He was leaving the store with his other two apprentices in charge, as it was high time that they were on their own in the shop environment without being supervised. They were about to make their way in the world and need the practice. "We're here to access the under tunnels of the bank. We're going to be in the company of the ones that work the mines and generally re-enforce the structures of this place."

"Oh," Harry said. He'd been curious as to why he had to pack as though he was going camping in some isolated region. He was actually going to a place that was isolated, only this time it was going to be under ground. "I get it, I think."

"This will also be a good time to continue your meditation and weapons training," the old man said. He'd been brought up in the old ways. It was nothing like the current '_Blood_' families where even the seemingly youngest Head of Family, like Lucius Malfoy was still forty years younger than Ollivander. The notions that they had of proper breeding were, too foreign to a man brought up the old fashioned way.

Garrick Ollivander had been the one to sell that Death Eater and many others of that ilk their first wand. It was a pity that more than one wand suited a wizard or a witch, but sometimes it was an indication of strength or ability. His young apprentice was going to be just like that, if he ever needed a wand.

So far one wand with a unique Phoenix feather had attached itself to the boy and in high areas of magical concentration the boy was familiar with using it for generalized purposes like lighting fires or pest control and cleaning. He used it for cooking too, but that was confined to a time when their house-elf was not with them.

His house-elf, Frixy, had not been amused when young Harry had wanted to learn to cook on the old wood stove, but it had taught him once it learned that the boy wasn't going to take over the duties. The boy only wanted to be sure that he knew how to do so for a future time when he was going to be living on his own. There was no guarantee that in the future he'd have a house-elf to help him. The house-elf was also aging and could barely travel well, so it taught the boy how to cook with and without magic for their trips, as well as cooking at home.

Ollivander wished that he could adopt the boy, but the child had future responsibilities which required him to keep his name as is. Still the boy was an apt learner and they were now going into the tunnels in order to harvest whatever the boy sensed was good for wand-making. This was one of the harder tests during the apprenticeship and it had to be done before the boy was exposed to the life of the Boy-Who-Lived and other young witches and wizards his age.

Harry was going to turn eleven this year. So as soon as the boy completed the last of his independent courses for the time being, he was taken to the Bank for one last wand core or conductor hunt. The goblin that met them, guided them further into the bank where they met with the Head of the Goblin Miner's Guild.

"Grack," Ollivander said. "It's good to see you again."

"You've a young one this time," the older goblin said. "Is he any good?"

Garrick smiled and said, "You'll just have to wait and see. We need to surface by the twenty-fifth of July, is that convenient for you?"

"It's perfect," Grack said. "I'm bringing two with us this time. They're here to learn quality stone seeking. Your apprentice?"

"My pardon," Ollivander said. "Apprentice James this is Grack, Head of the Goblin Miner's Guild. Grack this is Harry James my apprentice in wand-making."

"Nice to meet you sir," Harry said politely without extending his hand. He knew that goblins didn't like that form of etiquette because it begged for the extended hand to be chopped off. Instead the boy did as his Master, which was a first for the goblin and the two with him to witness it. The boy put the closed fist of his right hand to his left shoulder and gave a short bow always maintain eye contact. To lower your eyes would mean that you believe yourself lower than a person or creature. Keeping eye contact in this case meant they were somewhat equal, personal feelings aside of course.

"Polite young man," Grack said. "I like that. You've learned from your Master and do him justice by following his example. There were a few of yours that didn't. These two are Swill and Brine."

"I know," Ollivander said in response to some of his past apprentices' lack of magical sensing. The two humans bowed to the apprentices who did the same. "Shall we?"

"Of course," the goblin said. "Boys gather your things and let's go. These humans are here to see if they can track ore or gems too and will be joining us. You've already been made aware of this. So, if you object to their presence, then go home in disgrace."

The other two had been muttering about how useful the humans would be, when their boss told them that. They looked away in shame, gathered their belongings and then they followed their Master further into the tunnels.

Ollivander was explaining that goblins had very good eye sight in the dusty darkened tunnels and that it was best to follow them for the first few days before turning to the maps that they'd brought along. "These maps lead to tunnels that they've passed through," the old man explained. "We are told of places that they've not gone through within the past fifty or so years. Magical ore tends to grow during that time frame."

"That's pretty cool," Harry replied. "Some of the books from the Muggle World said that natural resources like certain minerals and ores would take centuries to form. Is the ore or gems that we're looking for going to be the same as the ones you have in storage?"

"They may be," the old man said. "Then again they may not. It will depend on whether the land has shifted or if an animal has taken up residence in the tunnels. Magical creatures can change some ores or gems into something new."

"This way," Grack said, turning down a left hand tunnel and marking the way with goblin magic. It even appeared on the maps that he'd given the two humans. "These tunnels have natural phosphor light, but you may use one of those Lumes Globes to hold the lichen and rock they live on, if you brought one."

"We did," Ollivander replied. "Thank you." He took out the magical globe, opened it and gathered some of moss and the rock it lived on. They were stored in the globe which would preserve them until they were released in the under tunnels or exposed to natural sunlight, which would destroy them.

"Sir," Harry said in a dreamy voice. His attention was drifting since he still hadn't fully learned to control his magic seeking senses. "I think we need to go that way for a bit." He pointed down a narrow side tunnel that looked to open into a large cave, unfortunately only the smallest among them could go which was the young human and Brine.

"Harry," Ollivander said in a tone that woke the boy from his tracing. "What do you think you sense?"

"It was hard like rock, but also felt like something was hidden and that which is hidden, pulsed like it once had a heartbeat," the boy explained.

"Possibly fossils," Grack said. He took a look at the passage and his estimate was correct. Only Brine would be able to crawl through along with the young human. He pulled out a magical telescoping spy glass in order to see the potential stones or gems. A few turns and his eyebrows rose to his hair line. "Good sense the kid's got," he stated. "We'll make a temporary night camp here and let them gather what they can before midnight. After that we'll mark the map for the other miners."

"First Finder Law," Ollivander said in observation.

"That's correct," Grack said. "It's the only way I'll ever travel the tunnels. Too old to mine, but not for things like this and I love the First Finder Law."

"What does that mean, sir," Harry asked his master. "What's the First Finder Law?"

"It's a goblin law for when we travel down these tunnels," Ollivander explained. Even the two younger goblins were listening in to see if there was a profit the hearing human interpretation of their law. "The first person to indicate a find gets recognition and first crack at mining part of it. Also, if the goblins open a mine at the '_Found_' location, which has to be marked on the Master Miner Map, the person or persons gets a percentage deposited into their vaults."

Harry looked at the narrow passage and added, "Provided you can reach it, right."

"That's right," Grack said. "You will go first and Brine will follow you. Both of you will be harnessed and secured. You'll both '_Find_' whatever it is you sense and you're permitted to mine whatever that is too, until midnight tonight. Just be sure that you can drag it back with you through the passage way."

Brine nodded and prepared his harness with the rope in a coil on the ground next to the entrance to the narrow passage. He watched the young human make a strange request, but did not observe the results.

"Master Rick," Harry said as he was preparing his own harness, which he'd used before. "Could you make this and this longer like tubes?"

"Of course," Ollivander said, knowing what the boy had been thinking. The collection jug now looked like a long fat test tube instead of a squat jar and the collection sack looked more like a giant sock than the bag it was. "How are they?"

"They look all right," Harry said and then he looked at the passageway again. "Make them more flexible, especially the jug." He was thinking that something snake-like would less likely get stuck on parts of the passageway that looked like they jutted from the walls. "That's better," he said and then asked. "Do you have any advice?"

"Do not get lost in the magic sensing," Ollivander said. "Gather slowly, but surely and ensure that the area is stable before making the first chip. Bring Midnight with you to watch out for you."

"Yes, sir," Harry told him as he walked up to the entrance.

Midnight was the young basilisk familiar that had its growth stunted. It had grown to a respectable two feet and nine inches long since the time it had hatched. Ollivander's cousin at the Magical Menagerie had been more than happy to share the spells and charms that would allow the growth of the snake to be stunted to a magically manageable length. It would still be able to grow about another foot within the next two years, but that was about the limit it that it would ever grow.

(...Midnight...) Harry hissed to his familiar. (...Ready to explore...)

The snake slipped out of the magically expanded carrying pouch on the boy's pack. (...Yes...) It hissed in reply. (...I'll keep you on the task at hand...)

(...Thank you...) Harry said and then he turned to his Master. "He promises to keep an eye on me and won't let me sink too deeply into the sensing."

"Thank you Midnight," Ollivander said to the black jewel-like snake that had wrapped itself around the boy's chest and neck.

"Is that..." Grack began.

"That's a story for later," Ollivander said, securing the end of Harry's rope to the wall with magic.

"It sounds like a good one," Grack said doing the same with Brine's rope. "I can't wait to hear it."

Harry looked at Brine, who gestured that the human boy was to lead. "I've never done this before," Harry whispered to the goblin. "I hope that we'll be safe."

"We must trust our Masters," Brine told him. "They will watch over us."

"True," Harry said taking a deep breath and then his first cautious step. He continued on his way, making sure that each step was sound before taking the next. "This is kind of like mountain climbing, only through tunnels."

"Mountain climbing," Brine said in a questioning tone. "Where have you gone mountain climbing?"

"There were a few places," Harry told him as they made their way into a cavernous chamber. It wasn't big or small, but about the size of a Muggle city block. "We went to the Rockies, the Himalayas and some others that are known to have the better trees to be conductors for wands."

"How do you like wand making for humans," Brine asked.

"It's a funny business, but I like it fine," Harry said. "The thing is that if I want to make a wand I have to be the one to gather the ingredients. Common ingredients for common wands are different and I can use whatever has been idle for more than fifty years in storage. I can't use anything younger than that, but if I ever want to really '_create_' a wand then I have gather my own ingredients, like we're doing here."

He finished off his explanation in a whisper. He was fascinated by what he was magically seeing and then he asked, "Is this alive?"

Brine had stepped closer to have a look and gasped. He'd never seen one like that before. "It's a Faerie Gem," he gasped. "They are extremely rare and are usually mined as soon as we see one."

"But is it alive," Harry asked.

"No it is not," Brine said. "They act like that because inside are the fossilized bones of the Faerie or Fairy that had died." The goblin looked around and noticed that there were about twelve stones with the same glow and internal image and movement. "To remove the stone you need to use your magic to sense where the bones of the Faerie are and then harvest them with the image stone in one piece."

Harry frowned and then said, "What about the First Finder Law? This looks like it will take some time to remove and we can't take them all with us before midnight."

"True," the young goblin said. He looked at the boy and then asked, "Are you up for testing something?"

"What," the boy asked with curiosity.

"See if you can repeat the Goblin chipping spell after me," Brine said. "I'll give you the mild one so that we don't dig too deep, what do you think?"

"I think that I'll first try the human spell I know," Harry said. "It's more of an Archeologist Spell instead of a Miner's one, unless you have something like it."

"What's it do," Brine asked.

"The spell basically acts like a chipping knife or mini-pickaxe," Harry explained. "It's to gouge a groove around the fossil or bone and then it uses a gentle brushing twist to blow out the debris in order to leave the fossil still partially encased in its stone. The stone can then be removed with the fossil intact and then we can work the fossil free later, if that's what we want. What I'm going to be using is a derivative of that which will pull out the stone in large block like pieces."

"We do have something similar, but it's harsher because of gems and stone are harder to work against," the young goblin said. "May I see you do the spell?"

"Sure," Harry said. (…Midnight, please keep an eye on him and his actions while I do this. I don't know that I trust him yet, since I think he wanted me to destroy this stone…)

(…Not a problem…) Midnight said. (...My venom will be useful…)

(…Thank you…) Harry hissed. He turned to face the stone and then he said the spell, as taught by his Master. The face of the stone came free in one piece, which he stored immediately in the pouch at his hip. Another word and a larger block of stone was freed from the wall face of the cavern. He tucked that too into his pouch.

Harry looked at the hole and found that there were more layers behind and under the first fossil he pulled from the wall. He looked at the goblin and asked, "Do you have something like that?"

The goblin frowned because he'd been about to attack the boy to steal the stones, but the snake was preventing him. However Brine did say, "The Potter's Guild has similar and gentler spells that work like that one."

"Well then why don't you work on that side and try one of their spells. I'll work this one until the time is up," Harry suggested.

Brine couldn't argue with that. If he wanted to gain an upper hand on Grack and Swill, he'd actually have to do the work. '_Damn,_' he thought. '_I can't walk behind him to pick his pouch because I followed him in, which means I have to leave this cavern first._'

He stomped over to the suggested side and began grunting out the goblins spells, as Harry continued to fill his sack with the fossils he'd found.

The others back in the main section of the mine were wondering just what it was that they'd found. The two were taking their time, but Grack sent a time spell reminder that they needed to mark the location on their maps for the miners. "Boys," his spell said. "Pack it up and come for the evening meal. You've spent enough time in there and we still need to mark it on our maps for the find to be legal."

"Are you ready Brine," Harry asked, wiping the sweat away from his eyes. He'd turned around at the same time that Midnight hissed for him to grab his packs. "Good," he said taking no notice of the furtive actions. "You take the lead now."

Brine was put out, but there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't about to tell his superior or his straight-laced, non-sneaky colleague that he was about to brain the boy and take his haul, claiming an accident killed the human kid. He sighed, lifted his bags and then stomped through the narrow passageway. He barely made it out at the end, but soon he was explaining what they'd found in Gobledegook to his fellow goblins.

Grack's eyes widened just as Ollivander peeked into the collection sack that Harry had filled. "By Merlin," he said softly. "Take this into the tent. Why don't you wash up, grab a quick snack and go to bed. You must be exhausted."

"Yes, thank you Master Ollivander," Harry said with gratitude. The old man's eyes picked up the boy's flicker towards his mining companion to indicate that that goblin was one that needed to be watched.

Brine had looked up at that statement thanked his own lucky blades that he was never able to act on his greedy heart's desire. The man known as Ollivander was deadly and up until now the boy had only ever called the old man Master Rick. He turned to his superior with a shocked looked and received a nod of confirmation that this was one old man that a goblin did not want to mess with, ever.

"I think that you'd better mark this location and that entrance carefully," Ollivander said. "It's narrow and that means that either a fissure opened it or the earth is shifting and that section will now be closed to your people."

"Good point," Grack said. "Your apprentice did you a good turn. It was Faerie Gems that he'd found in there. His magic sensing is quite good."

"True," Ollivander said. "He does seem to have a bit of luck about him. Do you want to hear how he earned his familiar?"

"I'm almost done," Grack said making a final mark on the Master Mining Map. "Once I say the spell, a mining team will notice it in the morning and they'll join us before we move on." He said the activation word and then told Brine the same thing that Ollivander told his apprentice. "Go wash and eat, you must be tired from working so hard."

Brine nodded and walked away, while Swill sought out the grog he'd brought along for story occasions just like this one. "Master Grack," he said handing the goblin a large tankard full. "Master Ollivander, would you like some?"

"No thank you," the old man said. "I'm not as young as I used to be and that will just knock me out. I'll have my tea with my normal dollop of weak human brandy." The young goblin shrugged and readied a tankard of his own, and then he put the rest away for another time.

"To learn about the familiar I have to back track a bit, to when we learned about his '_Snake Speaker_' ability, Parseltongue. It begins in the summer when he was about to turn eight. We were taking a tour of Her Majesty's Magical Gardens…" Ollivander began the story that had the goblins leaning forward to catch the adventurous and silly of the Boy-Who-Lived's '_I'm hearing voices_' tale.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

Harry woke the morning of July 31, 1991 feeling excited. It was his birthday today. His magical eleventh birthday that he'd been waiting for, for a long while now and it had finally arrived. His master had been clear about the fact that when he turned eleven he'd be formally invited to attend a magical school, even if he was in a legally binding apprenticeship.

The boy had been worried, but there on the kitchen table next to his plate was '_The Letter_'. It was the one that he'd been waiting for. It was official. He didn't want to admit it, but he'd been a bit worried about not getting a letter to go to a magical school. However there it was and his happiness could almost be felt by those sensitive with magical empathy.

Ollivander felt the joy and knew that his youngest apprentice and ward was happy, relieved and slightly saddened. "Now you Harry this is a day to celebrate," the old man said coming down to the kitchen. He patted the boy's messy dreadlocked hair and said, "I told you that you'd get one."

"I was just a little concerned," Harry said digging into his birthday breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and fresh berries. He wanted to read his letter, but he knew that it could wait. He'd been living in Diagon Alley for approximately the last five years. So shopping for school supplies in the Alley will not be that much of a novelty and yet he'd been planning everything to work with the pay he'd been receiving as an Apprentice.

He breakfast complete he looked at the address on it:

_Harry Potter  
__Attic Room  
__Ollivander's in Diagon Alley_

Harry grinned at the address and could only imagine that had he still been living with his blood relatives that it would say, '_Cupboard Under the Stairs_'. That would have only been, _if_ they'd let him have his letter in the first place. Still he was glad of the changes that had happened, so he opened the letter. He read the letter of greeting, which looked kind of standardized to him.

Attached was a long list of items to get, but the letter also said that they await his Owl. He didn't have one, but that didn't matter as the Post Owl Services Shop was only four stores down and he could send his letter with one of those.

"Well son," Ollivander said. "What do you have planned for today?"

"I think I'd like to make my school wand," Harry said excitedly. "Um... but, only after I mail off my acceptance letter, may I go now?"

"I think we should also go to Gringotts to see if your family had set up a school funds vault in your name too," Ollivander said. "That way you're not dipping into your Apprentice pay vault."

"Do you truly think that they did that," Harry asked, curious about his parents.

"Most magical Families do," Ollivander said. "It's only after you turn eleven that you're even permitted to know about the vaults your family may have."

"More than one," Harry asked wide-eyed.

"It's possible," Ollivander said sipping his morning tea. "The Potters are an old established magical family. Why don't you reply to your letter and then we can take care of Gringotts before you expend your energy in making your school wand."

"All right," Harry said. He got up from the table, brought his dishes to Frixy for cleaning and thanked the aging house-elf for his birthday breakfast. "Thank you Frixy, it was better than last year's."

"You say that every year," Frixy's ears wiggled happily at the complement like always. "Go on, go on, you've things to do."

"Yes, sir," Harry said happily. He went up to his school-work desk, pulled a piece of parchment off the paper roll dispenser made especially for scrolls of parchment.

_Professor McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress  
__Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

_Madam,_

_I accept the invitation to attend Hogwarts, as of September first of this year. _

_I do have a question in regards to the animal, as I happen to be magically bonded to two familiars that are not on your list of accepted animals for first years. Will they cause a problem?_

_Harry Potter_

It was a short and sweet note. At least he'd been able to ask about his familiars, there was no way the he'd leave them behind. He couldn't, that's what happens when magically bonded to creatures.

He let the ink dry while he went to change his clothing for a trip down the street and for later to Gringotts. Soon there was a non-descript postal owl taking the long journey to Hogwarts to deliver Harry's acceptance and question.

Then Harry and Ollivander closed up shop for a small part of the morning in order to attend some business at the bank. They walked up to the teller and asked to see Harry Potter's Account Manager. This had shocked the teller, but he called forth one of the courier goblins to guide the old man and his apprentice to a waiting room. It wasn't long before they were called into one of the larger offices.

"Gentlemen," the goblin said, gesturing them to have a seat. "How may I help you today?"

"We are here to see of the Potters' have left their son with a magical school tuition vault," Ollivander said.

"We've already sent the key to his magical guardian," the goblin said.

Ollivander didn't even blink when he said, "I never received it. When was it sent?"

"Two weeks ago," the goblin said in a horrified tone. "I need to check some records, please give me a few moments." He went to the cabinet and frowned at the contents. "I must call forth an audit at this point in time and I'll have to have a senior manager double-check the work in Mr. Potter's file." He sent a note away and a couple of minutes later an older goblin arrived with the note in hand.

"Is this true," the older goblin said pointing to the note. The other one just pointed at the two humans in the room. "I must apologize, but the key for the tuition vault was sent to Hogwarts care-of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school."

"He is not the boy's magical guardian," Ollivander said.

"Can you prove that sir," the older goblin said. "We need to be certain as the petition we have on file is two years old."

"I've been his guardian for the past five years," Ollivander said. He pulled out a copy of the Apprenticeship Contract and showed it to the goblins. Their noses twitched and then they snarled at the paperwork that Dumbledore had submitted.

One word from the older goblin and then there was a red rubber stamp '**VOID**' across all documents that Dumbledore had initiated, accounts opened and any other transaction that occurred on the Boy-Who-Lived's behalf, all dated after and some of it before that false guardianship document. They were back dated to the day that the apprenticeship contract was signed.

"We apologize," the goblin stated. "An audit will be conducted, shall we forward you our finds?"

"Yes, please," Ollivander said. "Now about that tuition vault, can we access it without the existing key or should we request a new key for it."

"I'd personally recommend that all vaults listed under the Potter name be re-keyed," the older goblin said. Harry nodded and his guardian agreed.

"Please do so," Ollivander said. "Increase the security on all the vaults and re-call any heirlooms that should not have been removed from them after the deaths of James and Lily Potter. Are their Wills available for Harry to view?"

"We can re-key the tuition vault today and send it to you by the end of this day," the goblin told him. "The Wills will take time to locate, but so far as I know they have not been read."

"That's good enough for us for the moment," Ollivander said. "Harry?"

"I agree," the boy said. "A full audit will be a good thing. I'd love to hear their Wills too, whenever you can find them."

"We'll do the best we can," the goblin said. "Perhaps by the time Yule comes around everything will be done."

"Send all notices to my Master," Harry said looking at the man seated next to him. "Just to be clear for your files, my Master is Master Wandmaker Garrick Ollivander." He bright green eyes looked at the goblins. The oldest nodded and the other was beginning to not like his quick preliminary overview of what has been happening with the accounts. "Thank you," the boy said politely.

"You are welcome young man," the goblin said. "My name's Orvil Darkwater. My section will take over your accounts."

"Are you related to Swill Darkwater," Harry asked. He received a pleased grin and a nod. "He was nice when we traveled the mine paths. Say hello to him for me."

"I will do that young man," Darkwater said. "You can rest easy in regards to this. We will ensure that your money is safe."

"Weapons in hand and gold to your feet Master Darkwater," Harry said standing up, his master doing the same with a polite fisted bow that the boy imitated.

The older goblin was surprised at that and then he returned the bow with, "Battle and victory, young human."

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

The trip to Gringotts had been revealing and yet Ollivander was not quite surprised at the outcome that had occurred. However, his youngest apprentice never could remain down for long. The boy had such pure joy in the everyday, magical or not, that there were times, that the old man was loath to think of him as the Boy-Who-Lived.

Since the boy's tuition vault would not really be accessible until the following day, they returned to the wand shop and opened it for the remainder of the day. The old man smirked internally at the boy's not so subtle attempt to hint at wanting to make his school wand. He waited with the patience of his age when the green-eyed imp placed a couple of items in front of his Master.

Garrick smiled, pat the boy on his head and said, "Go dust the upper shelves." The boy nodded and left his prizes for his Master to analyze them. '_Oh my,_' the old man thought looking at the small objects in front of him. '_A sliver of basilisk neck scale from that Brazilian Queen, if I'm not mistaken. There's a baby-sized finger shard of the first Faerie Gem that he'd mined and a small vial of venom from both his familiars. Oh, this will be quite the powerful wand._'

He paused to analyze them and knew that the boy wouldn't have brought them forward if there had been no pull to bring them together. He looked at the scale and the gem, that's when he noted that there were, several security runes etched into them. '_He's worked them too,_' he thought. '_All the better to protect them, that's good thinking, smart boy._'

"Harry," Ollivander said, calling him down from the ladder that the boy was on, actively not working, but looking like he was working. The boy was down the ladder in a blink and at his side.

"Is it too much," Harry asked. "I just felt that they were needed, but I don't know how to find a proper conductor for them."

Ollivander just looked at the boy with a gentle smile. "You've been gathering and working these for years haven't you." He chuckled at the boy's sheepish blush and down turned head to look at his shuffling feet in nervousness. "I'm not angry. In fact I'm quite proud that you thought to protect your core items with runes like that. It keys them to you and only you."

Harry looked up, beaming at the compliment. He said, "I still haven't found a conductor though. I don't even know where to begin looking for one."

"Hm," the old man noised. "How about we go take a look in the hundred year storage shed, maybe you'll find something in there. You'll have to open your magical senses for it."

"Yeah," Harry bounced. He loved looking in the four storage sheds. They had magically expanding interiors. Only he couldn't do it alone because those sheds only opened up for a Master Wandmaker or a member of the Ollivander Family.

There was one for various different gathering ages and it was something that the Ollivander Family had kept for years. The first and largest was the 501-1000 years of collected wand ingredients. Next largest was the 101-500, followed by 51-100 and finally the under 50. Although over time they developed short names like the "_**100 Year**_", marked on the door and it was storage that contained items aged between 51 and 100. (...i...)

The under 50 was the one where the current Ollivander kept his gathered ingredients, plus those of his apprentices. It was where all modern wands came from, but on rare occasions a wand wanted to be made and a search was started in the sheds for the ingredients.

The sheds were the perfect place to begin looking for a conductor for Harry's school wand. Not that the '_Holly & Phoenix Feather_' one was not enough. It was just that that wand was the one that he'd used to learn the spells he needed to work in the shop and practice his general cleaning spells for his room.

His school wand was going to be one that he used to learn the conventional Witch and Wizard spells from school. His Master had been hard pressed not to push the boy into learning too much of the programmed school work that the boy would experience when going to Hogwarts, but he had settled on a well rounded schedule, which had included the primary study of Runes and Weapons Training with the goblins.

That was one thing he couldn't allow the boy to be idle on and at the moment Harry was on an independent Owl Post study program for Runes, managed by the Goblins at Gringotts. They had the better Rune Masters for teaching that particular subject. The boy had been in their program ever since he turned eight.

He'd also been in their weapons program too, which included swords and daggers, as per his Master's request. However knowing that his eleventh year was approaching, they ensured that the boy had a schedule of exercises to do daily and on the week-ends in order to maintain his speed and accuracy. The fact that they'd be testing him when he returned the following summer was going to be incentive for the boy to actually continue his training while away at school.

However, now the boy was just bouncing back and forth in front of the '100 Year' shed waiting for his Master to open it up. "Harry," Ollivander called out. "Get into your meditative stance."

"Yes sir," the boy said, stopping mid-bounce to centre himself and took a deep breath. He let it out. His magic immediately pulled him to the '_**500 Year**_' shed. "This one Master," he said in a dreamy tone.

Ollivander had suspected that it would be the case. He knew that the cores would require an older wood, possibly from a near extinct species of tree or bush. He unlocked the doors and allowed the boy to wander in. He stood out of the shed and watched as the Boy-Who-Lived walked from one shelf to another, seeking the proper conducting wood, stone or bone for his new wand.

Harry was fascinated by all that he was seeing and feeling. However he knew how to create a wand by now, since he was very familiar with wand basics. He was supposed to concentrate on the core elements that he'd gathered, so he did. The whispers died down until nearly only one stood out.

He walked down an area of shelving and found the preserved tree that had been keep in a stasis type preservation, forever freezing it in that moment of its life. It was the only way that wand makers could still have what could actually be known as a currently extinct or endangered species of trees.

He gently released the preservation spell and found a likely branch for his wand. He did a gentle spell that released the branch from its location and then he activated the preservation spell again. Now that he had the one branch, he was being called to from another location of the shed.

This time he was lead to a row of small wooden and magical boxes. One was very adamant that it be taken out and so the boy collected it and left the shed before the nature of wands clamoured once more for his attention.

Ollivander shut the door and sighed. He too had felt the call of those wands wanting to be made, but realistically he knew that some combinations were just not meant to be, not in his lifetime anyway. It was something that all Wandmakers felt, but had long ago learned that it was dangerous to make all the wands they could in their lifetime, hence the formation of a Wandmakers Guild.

It was formed in order to preserve the Wandmaker's sanity. They came together every two to three years in order to exchange wand ingredients and in doing so the clamour of the ingredients were lessoned. That's why Wandmakers were also known to be naturally gifted Occlumens, which was important in order to protect their minds from the magical onslaught.

Harry had been training in Occlumency, nearly as soon as he was taken on as an Apprentice and he was just as gifted as Ollivander had hoped. It was probably one of the reasons why the boy was still open and friendly as he was and not bitter by the way his life had been when he'd been living with his relatives.

Ollivander looked at the wood piece and smiled. '_A branch from the magical Luminous Tomomiro, a very rare Easter Island find from Great Grandfather_,' he thought. '_It's been waiting to be used for a long time. I've never made a wand with that particular wood._' He then looked at the box and shook his head. '_Of course, light and dark mingled, they would balance and contain the cores just right. Now, I wonder how the boy is going to put them together? He'll need to work the wood and stone first, just like he did with his cores._'

The old man had the boy's chosen cores in his pockets and then place them next to the stone and wood that the boy had collected from the '_**500 Year**_' shed. Harry was staring at them. "Interesting choices Harry," he said. The boy looked at him and then back at everything that would be used to become his school wand. "You do know that you'll have to work the stone and the wood too. They'll not come together today, I'm afraid."

"I know," Harry said. "That's all right. I might be able to finish it before I go to school, but I think that I could still use my Holly wand, if the wood and stone are not ready to become my true wand."

"Good," Ollivander said firmly. His apprentice looked at him with a question in his eyes. "It's good that you realize this now. Some wands are only going to be useful to you after you've had a bit of magical training. You may have felt the need to gather your true wand pieces together, but even if you were able to construct it before going to school, you might not be physically ready to use it yet."

"Oh," Harry said, looking at his true wand, not yet constructed. "I understand, it's like growing up in body, I'd have to grow up in using my magic a lot more than I do now, right?"

"That's right. So how about you take this pouch of coin and go get your school robes," the man said. "It is up to me to provide something for your schooling, which does include a proper trunk, but you know that that's been delayed." Harry nodded and the old man continued. "Now be sure to get your robes done in a thick material with warming and cooling charms that can be activated by the touch of a wand. Make sure that she adds at least two extra large expandable pockets in the inside, that way you can carry Midnight and The Dreamer with you during some of your classes. Any coin left over is your birthday treat, get anything you want from the Alley, now off you go and be sure to be back by three."

"Yes sir," Harry said. He unrolled a special sectional pouch and inserted his wand pieces into the pockets of the pouch. He rolled it back up and then put it in a secure lock box for the time he'd work on the branch and stone. "When I come back can you tell me about the stone and the branch?"

"Of course," the old man said and then shooed the boy playfully out of the store.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions was just the place that every student went in order to obtain the school robes. What many newcomers don't know is that the standard school robes are deemed standard for a reason and that many extras can be added to them. However they do cost extra, but they can be done on a request basis.

First years normally do not know this and therefore sometimes never do find out about the extra pockets with expanding spells that can be added. The woman was no nonsense and already had a blond boy on a stool for measuring. "First year dear," she called out to Harry, as he came into the store. "Come to the back, I've another student there getting measured already."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said. "But I need my robes made in a thick material with warming and cooling charms that can be activated by wand touch. Also I'd like extra large expandable inner pockets on each side of the robes, waist to mid-chest high. Two medium sized expandable pockets on the outside of each robe, left and right at mid-thigh, perhaps a couple of small inner expandable pockets at the upper chest level."

"Very well dear," the woman said making notes on her work order pad. "Now for the temperature charms what do you want the wand activation to look like and where are they to be located?"

"How about small embroidery patches on the inner added pockets, the small ones," Harry suggested. "Can you make bandanas too?"

"I can," she said pulling out a book with different embroidery designs. "Have a look through here and let me know which one you'd like? What about the bandanas?"

"Twelve black to match the robes," Harry said absentmindedly as he leafed through the book. "Slightly longer than the one I'm wearing, so I can tie my hair in a tail if needed with the ends of it." He found a small embroidery image of a coiled black snake with a golden background. "This one, but can the background be changed red for warm and blue for cool, so that I know which charm is which?"

"Of course, good idea that" she said. "That'll be a total sixteen galleons, nine sickles and three knuts for all the changes requested, including pockets, charms and the embroidery. Are you sure?"

Harry looked into his pouch and saw that his Master had given him twenty galleons. "Yes ma'am," he said happily. "I have enough for it."

"Very well," she said. "Now step up here and let me get your measure. Are these going to be standard for the next seven years, for you dearie?"

"For now please," Harry said standing up on a stool next to an open mouthed blond boy that had been staring at him ever since he requested expandable pockets.

"I'll just open a file for you then," Madam Malkins said. "What name?"

"Apprentice James," Harry said, not wanting to let anyone know that he was the Boy-Who-Lived, just yet.

"Well that explains it," the blond boy said with a sigh, relieved that he didn't truly need those pockets or charms.

"What does," Harry asked.

"The pockets," the boy stated. "We don't need those kinds of pockets as a first year."

"Why not," Harry asked. "I don't want to carry everything in a school bag. It's probably better to carry any ink or quill in a pocket then to leave it to accidentally spill in the bag if the stopper is not properly set."

"You're not choosing the right bag if the ink spills," the boy said. "I've been trying to convince my father to get me a Never-Out Quill, but he thinks that it's too much for a first year."

"Never-Out," Harry frowned. "Don't they run out if they're not linked to at least three ink bottles?"

"What?"

"My Master had a couple, but they had to be linked to three full ink bottles in order to maintain their charm of always having the right amount ready for use," Harry said. "I asked him if I could get the Muggle equivalent with replaceable ink cartridges instead. So far despite the fact that the pens are Muggle in origin, they still function like a quill pen, but much better, no spillage."

"How can anything Muggle be better," the blond said with his nose wrinkling in the air.

"Hold out your hands," Harry said and he held out his. "No nicks or cuts, no ink spills. Look at your fingers and sleeves."

The boy looked at the two and compared. "Bloody hell," he hissed out disappointed that his hands were not as pristine as they should be. "I did the hand cleaning spell before I left the manner. This is from testing those quills at the other store."

"There you have it," Harry said.

"Stand still dearie," the seamstress said Harry, who stood straight in order for the magical tape measure to do its job. "Young Mr. Malfoy you're done and your robes are at the counter."

"My names Draco Malfoy," the blond said looking at Harry, who just stepped off of the stool in order to pay for his robes which would take about another five minutes to be completed and packaged.

"Harry James," Harry said, leaving out the Potter since he didn't want the boy to think of him differently. "So which Quiddich team do you follow, I kind of like the chances of the Holyhead Harpies this year."

"Falmouth Falcons are the best team to follow and no other," Draco said snottily. "I think it's a shame that first years are not permitted to bring brooms."

"The Falcons are not even doing well this year," Harry said. "What," he asked when received an incredulous look. "What's wrong, with the Harpies? I think it'll be them or the Kestrels this year. As for brooms, I can only imagine that some first years have never been on one before going to school, I know I haven't."

"You lie. Everyone's been on a broom. Do you not have a favourite team over any other," Draco asked. "You know one that you'll follow no matter what."

"I never tell an outright lie. So no, I've never been on a broom before and I can't imagine many of the muggle-borns or muggle-raised have either," Harry said. "If you're asking my preferred Quidditch team over any other, then it's the Harpies no question. I like the way they organize their plays."

Draco ignored the muggle comment. He huffed and said, "You have no idea what it means to be a Quidditch fan then."

"Don't want to either," Harry said with a disgusted expression. "Fans seem like a scary lot to me." Madam Malkins wrapped up his robes in a brown paper with strong string to hold it together. He nodded his thanks to the woman and lifted the package of heavy robes to his right shoulder with ease. "See you around, then," he said to the blond boy and left the shop.

"Were they really that heavy," Draco asked the seamstress, watching the boy walk down the street and heading in the direction of the Wandmaker's shop. '_At least I didn't have to get my wand from there,_' he thought. '_Father says that they do inferior work._'

"They are," the woman said. "It has to do with the material selected, plus all of the extras he requested."

"Why do you suppose he needed all those pockets," Draco wondered, as his father came to escort him to the Apothecary Shop for his standard school supplies.

"What was that," Lucius Malfoy said.

"Nothing," Draco said, looking over a pot with filled '_Eyes of Newt_'. "I met a strange boy that asked for a lot of adjustments to be made to his standard school robes, which included expanding pockets. I was just wondering, why he'd need so many of them? That is all!"

"He may already be bonded to an animal familiar," his father told him. "Now let's this part over with, I hate the smell of this place."

"Yes, father," the blond boy said. He looked at the items for the standard kit and the selected three times the amount of the preserved ones just in case he needed them. He also picked up a couple of order forms for the shop in Hogsmeade for when he needed to replenish the fresher stuff.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

**TBC…**

(...i...)

Storage Shed marked names are: Under 50 = "_**Under 50**_", 51-100 = "_**100 Year**_", 101-500 = "_**500 Year**_", 501-1000 = "_**1000 Year**_"


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5**

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

Ollivander had gone out early on the following morning to pick up his Apprentice's school trunk. He'd special ordered it to arrive on the boy's birthday, but there had been a delay of materials at the trunk shop. He received an Owl about it the previous night along with the new key to the boy's tuition vault. Harry already knew about the trunk.

He stepped out of his shop and headed a few doors down. He was hoping that the trunk would be ready so that they could review it and choose which sections would be used for what. He knew that his apprentice was already planning to carve security runes on it to prevent theft of his supplies. It seems that the boy knew a bit about how people reacted to celebrity presence in the Muggle world and he'd translated that into a '_what might happen to him_' situation in his mind.

"Ah Ollivander," the large woman at the counter said.

"Margie," Garrick replied. "I received your Owl. It's finally ready?"

"Only the initial plate left," she nodded her head. "What type of metal do you wish to use and the type of polish or finish?"

"Brushed re-enforced copper, with the initials H.J.P. in studs of the same material," Ollivander said. "Everything to match the copper looking hinges. Is the matching school satchel ready too?"

"It is, complete to your specifications with expandable and sectioned pockets to separate his schoolwork, references and other materials. You do know that your Apprentice is the only one that has ever out-negotiated our hinge maker," she said with a grin. "Now that the trunk is made will you finally tell me how he did it? Our goblin metal-smith was quite closed mouth about it and only said that I'd be allowed to know once the trunk was complete."

The old man grinned and said, "He was given an incentive to do it, as part of the negotiations."

"The kid bribed him!" Margie exclaimed with a deep laugh.

Ollivander closed the trunk, with the satchel inside and nodded with a grin. "I told him that he could select the hardware for his trunk and that he'd have to convince the metal-smith to do the job."

"What did he bribe him with," Margie asked.

"Point zero four percent of whatever he found in the mines," Ollivander said. "My Apprentice made payment the day after we came out and that as some say is that."

"I wonder what he found," Margie said. She waved off the old wandmaker saying, "I don't want to know or else I'd be a little jealous. Go on, I think you have school supplies to be buying."

"Bye Margie," Ollivander said. He returned in time for breakfast. It wasn't long before a washed and dressed Harry joined him at the table for their standard meal. "Morning, Apprentice."

"Morning Master Rick," Harry said perking up with every bite of the meal before him. "What's the schedule for today?"

"I've gone to get your school trunk," he said pointing at it on the low table behind him. Harry had already noticed it and nodded. "You have a wand already and your robes, so I thought we'd tackle the rest of your school list. Here's your tuition vault key. I suggest you put it next to your pay vault key. Use the tuition key for the rest of your school purchases. Be sure to get a receipt for every transaction, like I taught you."

Harry nodded and slipped the leather necklace from his neck. He activated the release charm holding it together. He added the new key and then charmed the leather to re-tie itself into the double slip knot to make it easier for adjustment. He tucked back under the collar of his shirt.

"Can we go into the Muggle world to pick up some more quill nibs and ink cartridges for my pen," Harry asked. "I'd like to make and put a preservation spell on a box for the extras, so that they can last me all year."

"How about you Owl me if you need more ink cartridges," the old man said. "I don't mind visiting the Muggle world for those. I'm finding myself to quite like them."

"Well I was kind of thinking of picking up some pen making kits too, that is if people asked me about mine and would like me to make some for them. It would help me maintain my wood working skills," Harry said. "What do you think?"

"Let me think about that for now, I'll let you know before you have to catch the train," Ollivander said. "Now show me your list and we'll plan which shops to visit and in what order. By the way you have a letter to read."

"Oh," Harry said, looking at the seal and the crest. "It's the answer about bringing my snakes."

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_The school charter, which holds our rules and regulations, states: 'Any student coming to Hogwarts already magically bonded to a familiar or familiars is entitled to have that creature or creatures accompany them during their scholastic education at this institution, no matter what form the creature or creatures has.'_

_I figured you'd like a direct quote. You can pick up a copy of the Hogwarts Charter at the local book shop and may I recommend that you obtain a copy of "Hogwarts: A History", if you've not already done so before now. There are examples within about students that have had more than one familiar upon entering the school._

_You may still obtain a cat, toad or owl if you wish, but I'd recommend that you wait a year or two before doing do so._

_I look forward to seeing you September First._

_Deputy Headmistress,  
__Minerva McGoganall_

"Yay," Harry said with a bounce his step. "Midnight and The Dreamer can come with me." He sighed and said, "I'm glad. I was worried that they wouldn't be able to."

"We'll pick up a copy of the Charter for you," Ollivander said. "You've already read Hogwarts: A History. So much so, that I'd wager you've nearly memorized it. Now which shop first?"

"Books first," Harry said. "That way I can get an idea about what to get for my classes. I saw the skinny blond boy, Draco, get twice the amount of some preserved stuff at the Apothecary's and I thought that that's a good idea. But I would like to know what I should need for some future potions."

"Good plan," Ollivander said. "Why don't you look in your trunk to ensure that the dimensions are correct and then head out to the book shop for your reference materials? Don't forget that you're still obliged to continue your Rune Studies, so here's the list for those and that you have an extra schedule for physical training that you'll have to discuss with your Head of House. You might think about picking extra equiment for that."

"Yes, sir," Harry said. He walked over to the trunk on the low table and as soon as it was opened he noticed the special satchel inside. It completely matched his trunked with the same metals used for his buckles and latches. "Oh," he gasped lifting it out. "Thank you Master Rick," he said with a grin and ran to hug his Master before opening the bag to check out the size and compartments. He then did the same with his trunk, barely planning which area was for what. "These are perfect, thank you."

"You're welcome young man," Ollivander said. "Now why don't you go to the book shop and explore the shelves. Make sure you grab the books on both your lists before looking at any other, interesting ones."

"Yes sir," Harry said, tucking the lists into a latched pocket on the outside of his new school bag. He slipped the bag over his shoulder and was surprised at how light it was. "Feather-weight charms?"

"Precisely," the Wandmaker replied. "I'll join you in about an hour and half at the book shop. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Harry said. He made sure that the bandana he was wearing today was secure. He paused then said, "Should I get a haircut, sir?"

"Perhaps a losing a few braids wouldn't go amiss," Ollivander said. The boy had done that before, cutting a couple of his longer braids so that the rest looked like they were growing out of a bush. The effect was strange, but somehow suited the boy. "We should also make an appointment to the Occulist before you go to school. You'll be exposed to more magic than before, your senses might need the help."

"I'm thinking of getting two or three pairs with different grades of dark lenses, plus a pair that changes in full sunlight," Harry said. "Or else get an adjustable pair that I can control."

"Good idea," Ollivander said. "I'll set up the appointment while you go look for your references."

"Okay," Harry said. "See in about an hour." He left the shop, while his Master sent an Owl to the local Occulist to make an appointment for his young Apprentice before the last week of August.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

September first came quickly after that. Harry was excited like any other first year student. His Master had told him that they'd be using the Knight-Bus to get to the Train Station.

The Boy-Who-Lived knew that the platform nine and three quarters was between the Muggle platforms nine and ten. That meant he also knew about the Muggle convenient stores within the Muggle Station. He'd gotten some Muggle currency in order to pick up some puzzle books to work at on his way to school.

Ollivander knew about the plan and had also given his Apprentice a small case that contained lead pencils with rubber erasers for the purpose of doing those kinds of puzzles. He'd also agreed that Harry could make cartridge useable quill pens for his peers and any who wished for one, but only if they asked. So, the boy had at least ten kits to work on in his spare time. He was to never offer them for free, but to ask for a reasonable sum comparable to the work done and tools used, with a decent student affordable mark-up, of course.

The old man stood there on the station platform after having helped his young Apprentice store the custom trunk. Harry had selected one of the last cars of the train, since he knew that soon he'd be sought by some, just because he was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Now young man," Ollivander said. "Don't you worry about which house you get placed into. I'll be proud no matter what and you Owl me at least every other week to tell me how you're doing. I won't be upset if there are more Owls though."

Harry grinned and said, "Yes sir." He hugged the kind old man that had rescued him from the Dursleys over five years ago. He sniffled a little and then backed away. "I'll do my best! You can be assured of that."

"All right then," Garrick Ollivander said. "Off with you now and you come home for the Yule Holidays, you hear, Frixy would be upset if you didn't."

"Yes sir," Harry said. He got into the train car and looked out the window. Soon the train tooted, released a wave of steam and started to pull away from the station. He waved at the old man and smiled when he received a wave back.

Harry faced forward, pulled out a pair of slightly darker lensed glasses because he didn't want to pull down the shades on the windows just yet. Then he took out one of his puzzle books, a pencil and began to work on a simple logic puzzle.

About an hour into the ride there was a knock on the door of his car, he looked up and saw a red-haired boy looking back at him. "Sorry, but have you seen a toad," he asked. "One of the other first years has lost his toad."

"Get someone older to do a summoning spell," Harry suggested.

The red-haired boy blinked and said, "Now why didn't I think of that." Just as he closed the door he said, "Thanks mate."

Half an hour after that there was a timid sounding knock on his compartment door. "Yes," he called out absentmindedly. "Come in."

"Hello," a chubby looking boy said.

Harry looked up and said, "Yes?" He then noticed that there was a largish toad in the boy's hands. "Oh you were able to find him."

"Yes," the boy said. "Ron told me that you suggested asking an older student to do a summoning spell."

"Ron," Harry questioned. "Red-haired boy, right?"

"That's right," the other boy said sat across from him, when he was invited to do so. "My name's Neville Longbottom."

"Hello," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you."

"_The_ Harry Potter," Neville asked in a squeaky voice.

"Only one I know," Harry said with a wry grin.

"Is it true," Neville asked nervously. "Do you really have... you know... the scar?"

"Well that would depend on what kind of scar you're looking for," Harry said cheekily. "I've gained quite a few."

"What?" Neville blinked confused.

Harry took pity on his and lifted his dark green bandana to show the infamous scar. "I'm guessing you mean this one, right?"

"Cool," Neville said. "Why hide it?"

"I don't want to be stared at," Harry told him. He flicked his wand at the door to shut it just before the toad could make its escape again. "You should find a way to confine him."

"I know he'd rather be in our greenhouse eating flies," Neville said with a sigh.

"Did you get expandable pockets for your robes," Harry asked.

"Yes," Neville replied. "My grandmother insisted."

"Get a terrarium set up in one of them then," Harry told him. "You can probably Owl order something that would suit your toad and he'd probably be happier for it or maybe you can look up some basic spells."

"Now why didn't I think of that," Neville stated. "This is Trevor. He was a gift by my great-uncle Algie. He and my grandmother were so proud that I got my letter because they were so sure that I'd be a Squib."

"You have more than enough magic," Harry said looking at him. "All they should have done is brought you to Ollivander's. He could have told them, although probably not before you were eight."

"Why eight," Neville asked.

"Depends on the witch or wizard, I guess, but by age eight whatever magic you have seems to be settled," Harry said. "I can see that you have magic now and it's more than enough to go to Hogwarts."

"Thanks," the boy said.

There was a knock on the car door. Harry picked up Trevor the great escaping toad and handed him over to his wizard before opening the door. He looked out at the plump woman standing there with a trolley cart, "Anything off the cart dears?"

"Yes please," Harry said. "Neville?"

"Grab a couple of purple licorice wands for me," the boy asked. "Three chocolate frogs and a cauldron cake please."

"Got it," Harry said, taking a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean, four chocolate frogs and a green licorice wand for himself. "Thank you ma'am," he said politely. "Here you go." He gave over the candy and then shut the door to prevent the toad from escaping again. He opened the box of beans and then opened the car window. Every once in a while he chucked one out of the window without eating it.

"Why are you doing that," Neville asked as he paid him back and then they tucked into a couple of their treats saving the rest for later. "So what House do you think you'll get into?"

"Those are the nasty ones," Harry said. He held one up and said, "Rotten goat milk." The other boy made a face at the thought of tasting that particular Bertie Bean. "I'm not sure which House I will get into," Harry continued. "I don't think I quite like Gryffindor or Slytherin, but out of the other two, I'm leaning towards Hufflepuff."

"What," Neville asked in a shocked tone. "Don't you want to get into the same House that your parents did?"

"I know that they were in Gryffindor," Harry said. "But in reading Hogwarts: A History, it looks like there's a lot of rivalry happening between the Houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor. To be honest I just don't want to get caught up in all of that. I'm going there to learn, not fight with other students and you can just bet that that's what will happen if I ever get placed in either of those two Houses."

"You do have a point," Neville said. "My grandmother wants me to go into Gryffindor."

"So go into Gryffindor," Harry said. "I'll still be your friend."

"Really," Neville said perking up. "But why would you?"

"Why not," Harry asked confused by the question.

"Um, I guess I just...well you know... don't think many would be my friend because of what's been said about me," Neville told him. "I've had to attend a few social functions before I got my letter and others just looked at me with pity."

"Well I wasn't at those functions, so I can care less about what they think," Harry said. "Hold onto that toad," he told the other boy as he got up to answer the door to their car again. "Yes," he said looking out at three boys in the corridor. "Oh, hello Draco, did you want to come in?"

"Not really," Draco said surprised that the boy called him by his first name. "I was told that it was likely that Harry Potter was on the train this year and I thought that I'd seek him out."

Harry sighed and the shoved the door open. "Well have a seat then."

Draco looked at the chubby boy, who moved to let the other three sit across from them, as Harry sat down next to him. "You're not Harry Potter," he said to Neville. "I've seen you a couple of times, you're name's Longbottom."

Neville rolled his eyes and said, "Obviously."

Draco narrowed his eyes and then looked at Harry. He looked up to the scar covering bandana and the clothes. "You told me your name was Harry James."

"Actually it's Harry James Potter," Harry said with a shrug. "I didn't want the attention."

Draco snorted and then said, "These are Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe." He sneered at Neville. "Potter you do know that some families worth knowing more than others. We're to help you with that."

"I know about some Families," Harry said looking at the blond with a staring eye. "But I don't need help to tell me which is which and I certainly don't need anyone telling me who I should become friends with. The choice is mine to make."

"Just here to help you avoid making pitiful mistakes," Draco sneered standing up with side-glance as Neville. "But if you don't want it..."

"Making mistakes is a part of life," Harry said. "I can help you to accept that."

"You're an idiot Potter," Draco spat out.

"So you're not going to call me Harry anymore," Harry said. "Pity, I thought we could become friends. But since you've made up your mind about things, don't let the door hit you on the butt on your way out."

"Do you know who my father is," Draco said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Yes," Harry said with that same staring look. "Isn't he one of the ones that '_claimed_' to have been under the Imperious Curse when he was serving the Dark Lord and killing people?"

Draco blanched and stomped out of the compartment. Crab and Goyle followed him out, but not before looking back in confusion at what just happened in there.

Neville grinned and said, "That was brilliant Harry."

"He'll learn," Harry said with a sigh. "He was okay when we were getting our robes in the shop, even if he was a little pompous. We talked about Quidditch."

"Really," Neville said. "I like the Kestrels, you?"

"The Harpies," Harry said, and from there for the remainder of the ride they spoke of Quidditch and the teams in the league, until it was time to put on their black robes, as the train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**CH 6**

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

Harry's first impression of someplace new, was large and it bellowed, "First years this way, follow me."

The Boy-Who-Lived changes his glasses for the lightest pair of his darkened lenses and then followed the giant of a man down to the docks with his fellow first years. '_At least it's the tail end of summer,_' he thought. '_Otherwise we'd be freezing crossing this body of water._'

"First years, follow me," the large man said. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Key and Grounds of Hogwarts, now jus' call me Hagrid." He waved them towards a row of boats and said, "Four to a boat, quickly now."

Harry and Neville got in one of them. They were surprised when Draco joined them with another boy of the blonde's acquaintance. "This is Nott and we're coming with you," he told them. "Come on Nott, Crabbe and Goyle are taking another boat."

Neville looked at Harry who just shrugged at the fact that they now had the company of a boy that didn't seem all that pleasant. The fourth was a mystery, but then again they didn't care, since they literally and figuratively were '_in the same boat_', as first year students coming to Hogwarts.

Harry was pleased to hear the same gasps of wonder that he was making, from his boating companions. The school was there in all its glory with candle light floating from the darkened silhouetted shape. It wasn't a normal block building structure, but an honest to goodness castle.

'_Let the adventures begin_,' Harry thought, nearly giggling at the prospect of going to school in a castle. It was an exciting sensation. His magical senses having been in use for a long while now, opened up and welcomed him to something entirely new. '_Oh gods,_' his thoughts continued as they stepped through the large doors and were guided to a waiting room of sorts. '_Please don't let me be overwhelmed._'

He took a deep breath to centre himself and then he heard the hissing of Midnight, who promised to stay hidden until his new Housemates could be properly introduced. His Master had given him that advice and a letter for his Head of House, whoever that might be.

"I'm the Deputy Headmistress and Professor of Transfigurations," the tall stern, but kind looking woman said. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. Soon you will pass these doors and be sorted into your Houses for this new school year. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. These Houses will be your homes for the next seven years of school. You'll earn House points for good behaviour and lose points for bad." She looked behind her and said, "Excuse me for a moment."

As soon as she left, some of the students were milling about and one loud voice said, "Is it true? Is Harry Potter really here?" This came from the red-headed boy that had been helping to look for Neville's toad. "I'll never believe that, no one found him on the train."

Harry just turned away to look at the wall. His eyes were seeing things that he'd been trained to see and therefore he was not one of the ones surprised when the ghosts appeared in front of them, arguing. "Well," he said as they drifted away. "That's expected in a castle this old I guess."

"They do seem all right," Neville said nervously, as Professor McGonagall came back.

"Follow me," she said, leading the down the centre of four long tables to a stage area, near where the other Professors and the Headmaster were seated looking at them benevolently. There was an old floppy hat that sang a song of unity and House explanation and then the Professor said, "When I call out your names, I will place this hat on your head and it will sort you."

Names were called in order alphabetically and so Harry watched as Neville was placed in Gryffindor, just as his grandmother and great-uncle had wanted. The Boy-Who-Lived gave him a '_thumbs up_' for getting what he wanted. The names were getting down to '_P_' and he wondered just what he was going to have to put up with when his was called.

"Potter, Harry," Professor McGonagall said, surprised that she'd hadn't noticed which of the first years he was. He walked up to the hat and stared at it for a moment before sitting down on the stool.

"Ah Mr. Potter," the hat said. "There are many high expectations of you this year. Now let's see where should I put you?" The hat paused and said, "You're going to have to lower your shields for me."

"No thanks," Harry said. "Put me in Hufflepuff please."

"But your parents..." The hat began and was interrupted.

"I'm not my parents," Harry said. "From what I know about all of the Houses here, I know that I'd do well in Hufflepuff and no other place. Please sort me there or I'll go home."

"But..." The hat had started to say and then it received the same stubborn sense that the boy's mother had. "Very well," it said in his mind before yelling out, "HUFFLEPUFF."

"Thank you," Harry said to the device as it taken off his head. He walked over to a sea of yellow and black, choosing to sit near a couple of the other first years. He was back-to-back with the Slytherin House, where Draco had been sorted.

"Happy with that are you Potter," the blond asked in a sneering tone.

"Of course," Harry told him, happily. "It was my choice." He turned back to listen to the rest of the sorting which finished with Weasley, Ron being sorted into Gryffindor.

The Headmaster was confused by the sorting of the Boy-Who-Lived and so were many of the others, although Pamona Sprout was pleased that she received someone famous and rare for her House. The old man gave his beginning of the year speech along with several warnings.

The students were pleasantly surprised by the meal just popping up like that, especially the first years who'd never see anything like that before. It wasn't long before they were full and had to endure the worst representation of a school song or anthem.

"That's awful," Harry said covering his ears to protect them from the cacophony of noise. One of the older Hufflepuffs said that it was normal and all were grateful that they only had to sing it once a year.

Prefects stood up and began to guide the new students to their common rooms and the location of their Houses. "Hufflepuffs, this way," a sixth year prefect said. "Come on now, keep up, you'll have time to explore the school tomorrow when you head down for breakfast and classes."

Soon all Hufflepuffs were in their common rooms waiting for the Head of House to '_Welcome_' them for the new school year. She arrived without much delay and said, "Welcome everyone. Welcome to Hufflepuff House you first years."

She paused and then said, "This is Hufflepuff House and now I know many of you have heard rumours that we're known as '_Duffers_' and that this House accepts all those that the others reject. Let me just make this clear, we are not '_Duffers_'. We are not a House that only accepts those that can't get into any other at this school. You all have a right to be here and a right to be respected for it. We work hard, that's true, but know this fact, children... Everyone contains the same qualities as every other person and when you get out into the real world, well let's just say that no one outside the United Kingdom's Magical Community will care what House you were in here at Hogwarts."

"So my expectations for all of you are the same, work hard and learn who you want to become during your time here at Hogwarts. My office hours are posted on the board by the door. Our prefects have been well chosen and feel free to approach any of them for assistance. If you feel that you cannot consult with a prefect, you are always welcome to come to me at anytime. I will not have any of you overburdened for any reason. This House has a weekly meeting every Saturday morning from nine to noon, barring Quidditch days. It is a time where we discuss anything you want, including requesting any help for classes, planning individual tutoring and the formation of different school clubs."

"Now do any of you have any questions before you head off to bed," she said.

Harry put up his hand and said, "I have a letter for you Professor. We can discuss it after everyone's dismissed."

"Very well," she nodded and then took a couple more questions before finally saying, "Save some for Saturday children. Many of your questions may be answered by just attending classes."

"One last one," Harry asked.

"Yes," Professor Sprout said.

"Will we be able to get a temporary map of the school to find our classes," he asked. "I'd hate to get lost and lose points this soon in the school year."

"Well done," she said. She'd been hoping that one of her firsties would ask. "Of course you may," she smiled at one of the prefects. "Mr. Jarvis, please hand out maps to the first years before they turn in tonight. Mr. Potter, follow me please." She lead him three doors down and said, "This is my office, now why would you have a letter for me?"

"It's not addressed to anyone specifically," Harry said. "I'm supposed to hand it to my Head of House, which happens to be you Professor." He took out the small letter that his Master had provided for his Professor and then he sat down to wait as she read the contents. She looked up at him and then looked surprised when he nodded.

"He told me what he was going to write," Harry said, fidgeting a bit. "I was hoping that there was a place nearby that I could use for my morning training."

"What exactly, does you're morning training consist of," she asked out of curiosity. "How early do you get up to do them?"

"I get up at about five-thirty or six," Harry said. "It's mostly stretching and muscle training like squats, presses and sit-ups. I do like to run, but I only do it for half an hour in the mornings. I run for about an hour after the evening meals in order to clear my mind and that's what gives me the chance to focus on my studies."

"Now about your familiars," Professor Sprout said. "The Heads of House were all informed that you have two, but not what they were. Now I'm not going to insult you or your Master by asking that they be spelled to not cause harm to students, but I'm hoping that you have something in place."

"Professor McGonagall never asked me what they were," Harry said. "She replied by telling me what the School's Charter said related to familiar and recommended that I pick up a copy of it. They are spelled to be more non-aggressive, but they will not tolerate any outright attacks to me. Only one is actively awake at the moment, the other's in hibernation for a couple more years."

"Are they with you," she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said. "Would you like to see them and meet Midnight?" She nodded her head, so he opened his robe, reach into the right hand pocket and pulled out a fair sized sack. "The Dreamer is in here," he said and then pulled out the Reverie Boa. The snake wasn't long, only about two feet in length with dark grey and purple diamonds outlined in a white colour. It was very pretty to look at. "He's in hibernation."

She looked shocked, but nodded and smiled as she watched the snake curl around the boy's arm. It was seeking warmth and then it was put away. It was when he pulled out the other that she gasped. She wasn't familiar with the pretty one, but she definitely had an idea about the longer of the two. "Is that," she asked, looking at the hooded snake. "It can't be!"

"Professor," Harry said, "This is Midnight, a young Basilisk that I got in Brazil."

"Dear Merlin," she gasped. "Is it safe to be around the other children?"

"Of course," Harry said look at her and then noticing her fear he sighed. "My Master recommended that Midnight get used to being hooded in company. His venom is just as poisonous as The Dreamer's, but his gaze will only stun someone that's intent on hurting me or anyone I care about. He controls the hood, but has promised not to act against anyone."

"He's going to get big," Professor Sprout said. "How will you ever be able to take care of him?"

"He's not going to grow longer than four feet," Harry told her. "We've stunted his growth on purpose and he knows why."

"He knows," she said. "How does he know?"

"I can talk to him," Harry said. "I'm a Parselmouth or Snake-Speaker if you prefer."

"I'm surprised that you weren't sorted into Slytherin," Pamona said.

"Why," he asked. "Just because their House symbol is that of a snake and I can talk to them, doesn't mean that I'd fit with them."

"Too true," she agreed. "Well, it looks like you'll have to introduce them tomorrow and you may need to have a room of your own if your fellow first years are not comfortable with them around. But we shall wait and see."

"Thank you ma'am," Harry said picking up Midnight and draping the snake around his shoulders.

"It's late enough," she said. "Come, I'll show you to your dorm room." She then led him to a room that had three curtained beds. "I'll discuss your training requirements with the other members of the staff to see if they have any ideas of which room you can use. For tomorrow, just get ready for the day and head to the Great Hall for breakfast. We'll be handing out your schedules then."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said, as she shut the door. He was wide awake at the moment, but quickly changed, crawled into bed and slept soundly until morning.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

The following day saw a rare sight at the Hufflepuff table. One of the new first years was already being ostracized for being different. Around his shoulders was a living reptilian collar and the others were whispering fiercely wondering what Harry Potter had done.

The stares were driving him nuts, so he stood up and said loud enough for many students and teachers to hear him, "I have a snake familiar and my dorm-mates attacked it without just cause because of unreasoned fear. They are currently in the infirmary at the moment being treated for bruised egos and poison. My familiar is a magical familiar and will attack if he or I am ever threatened, which he was just this morning. You've now been properly warned of the consequences of trying to attack him or me."

He sat back down, endured the stares and ate his breakfast quietly. "Good one Potter," Draco said. "You should have let the hat sort you into Slytherin."

"Malfoy, I didn't want to be a Slytherin," Harry told him. "I chose to be a Hufflepuff because I liked what the House stood for."

"That sounds like past tense to me," Draco said.

"Fear is such a stupid thing," Harry grumped. "Midnight wouldn't have attacked, if he hadn't been attacked first."

Hannah Abbot joined him and asked, "Is it true that your snake killed them?"

Harry snorted and explained, "He's still a baby. His venom just makes things uncomfortable. Only one of them was bit and he developed a rash, the other two were tail whipped in..." He blushed and then continued with, "Ah-hem, an awkward place."

"Oh," she said with a blush, thinking of what would be awkward for a boy. "Well that's good. What were they doing?"

"I was in the shower, but when I came back they were poking him with their wands," Harry said. "I told them to leave him alone, but by then Midnight was angry at them and defended himself quite admirably."

By this time some of the other Hufflepuffs had joined him and asked to see the snake. Midnight was hooded and that's when someone asked, "Why the hood?"

"You don't want to be stunned, do you," Harry asked. "His gaze will stun you." Everyone turned to look at him and then the snake.

"Poor Midnight," Professor Sprout cooed. "He must have been very annoyed to attack the other boys. I would be too, if I hadn't been doing anything."

"He wasn't," Harry said. "He was just crawling into the warm spot I left behind, when I got up to take a shower. I came back later and found that my bedding was on the floor, with them poking him harshly."

She shook her head and said, "House meeting after last class of the day. Now here are your schedules, so don't be late to class."

"Thank you," Harry and the other first years said. "First class, History of Magic, followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts and then this afternoon double potions, that doesn't sound too bad." The others nodded and they all left to collect their books for their first day of school.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

'_Doesn't sound too bad_,' Harry thought with a snort. He thought back to his whole first day of school that night. '_I'm an idiot!_'

He was lying on a bed in a small room that had three windows, a curtained bed and the standard desk and wardrobe feature that each student was permitted for school. The only difference that that this was a single room. His fellow first, second and third year boys had petitioned for him to be removed from their general vicinity.

Professor Sprout had received that at noon and then made a decision to place him higher in the dorms. Effectively it was an '_attic_' room that none of the other students in previous years had ever wanted to use, even those made prefects. The Head Boy and Head Girl had rooms elsewhere in the castle at a more centralized and accessible location for all students.

Harry had been told about it before his potions class, and surprised was surprised when the prefect told him his items had been moved when he returned to the Common Room. He then showed him where he was to sleep for the rest of the year. He noticed that there had been several attempts to get his trunk open, however no one had been successful. He was pleasantly surprised that he had an on-suite bathroom complete with his own shower stall, until he figured out why no one this room.

The shower didn't work, but that didn't bother him. He just wrote a letter to his master explaining what happened the first day of classes and asked for a few of their camping gear including the portable shower that could be disassembled and reassembled to aid the poor shower in the room. He called for a house-elf and asked if the drain still worked, which they were pleasantly surprised to see that it did work, as did the rest of the plumbing in the room.

"Thank you," he said to the house-elf that helped him. "Could you replace this mirror with one that doesn't talk? It's unnerving to hear my reflection make comments on my appearance."

"Yes, sir," the house-elf said.

"That will be all," Harry said trusting the elf to find him what he needed.

Now he was lying in bed about to fall asleep, wondering what he could expect for the next month, let alone the next seven years of his school. '_Exempted from Defense Against the Dark Arts for the next five years_,' he thought shaking his head. '_At least I'm free from listening to him stutter for the rest of the year._'

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

**Flashback**

First class was History of Magic and that was kind of the snooze fest that the older years had warned the first years about.

The second class wasn't any better. It was supposed to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. The teacher, Professor Quirinus Quirrell, stuttered greatly and just as he called Harry's name in the rolls, he made a comment that changed everything for the boy. "N..nn...not that you need it, eh...P..p...Potter?"

Harry frowned and said, "I don't quite understand sir. If I don't need it then why am I taking your class?"

Professor Quirrell's eyes gleamed and having been a professor at this school long enough, he was able to make use of the school's charter to aid him in this one case. "You're q..quite right," he said pulling out his wand. He called fourth a writ, made a copy that went straight into Harry's school file, one for the class file and one for Harry. He even gave the boy a permanent blanket permission slip for the Restricted Section of the school's library for the next five years, as that was one of the conditions when issuing the Exemption Writ.

"He...here you go, P..p..Potter," he said, hold out a scroll of paper. "You must take the Ministry's O.W.L.s in order to be able to take the N.E.W.T.s exam, b..b..but you're now exempt from this class for the next five years. Read the c..c...conditions carefully. N...n...now off you go."

Harry was confused, but he took the rolled writ that contained the permission slip, gathered his books and left to seek out his Head of House for advice. Luckily he noted that she would be available to him during this time as this was her free period.

Professor Sprout told him, "I've received permission to let you use the old weapons training room for your morning exercises. You can use anything in the room and get the house-elves to locate for you a couple of training dummies and maybe a solid desk and chair. I'm sure that there are some training dummies around the school with which you can practice casting your spells too. As for this Writ, I can't do anything about it and neither can anyone else, not until the time is up. However nothing says you can't study independently or have your master aid you like he did for your other studies."

Harry sighed and said, "Thank you Professor Sprout. I will do that."

"Follow me and I'll show you the room," she said and guided him to a large room, one floor up. It looked like it had an indoor track for running when the weather turned cold. "It's kind of big, but not far from the dorms which is a good thing."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said looking at some of the armour and weapons hanging on the wall. He watched as she took out her wand and spelled the room for his requested time.

"What times will you be in here," she said. "I was told to set up the times so what will it be available only to you."

Harry pulled out his workout schedule and compared it to his class time table said, "Five to six-thirty in the morning, everyday. Ten until noon Mondays and Wednesdays and on Fridays from one until three, that'll cover the times for the Defense Classes. Monday to Fridays from four in the afternoon until six that'll cover the week from the end of class time until the evening meals begin and that should be enough time to do all my training, only..." He paused and then nervously asked, "If you program those hours, do I have to come here during all those times?"

"Certainly not," Professor Sprout said. "I'm going to program the door to open at the touch of your wand for those hours. Any other time your wand touches the door, it won't open. It's to prevent you or any other from coming into this room at all hours."

"Oh thank you Professor," Harry said. "I know I'm going to use the room, but I'll see what my Master has to say about studying defense independently. I know how I can get started for my regular training. To be honest I kind of missed doing it this morning."

"Very well," Pamona chuckled kindly at his confession and said. "Now come here and put the point of your wand here." She showed him a circle in the door where the door-handle should be. "Hold it there until I've finish programming the doors." She told him and then chanted the spell that confined the opening of the doors to his wand and the times that he requested. "There you are dear," she indicated that he could put away his wand. "That should do it. I'm awfully sorry that so much is not going the way it should for you and it's only the first day for you."

"That's all right," Harry said. "It's probably best that it all happens now rather than later, when people may build up resentment or envy. Hopefully they'll get to know me as Harry and not whatever has been printed about me."

Lunch wasn't too bad, but some of his fellow students had asked him where he went after getting the scrolled Writ. "I went to my Head of House," he told them. "I needed to know what it meant and after that my schedule's been altered slightly. I'm hoping that Potions will be a better class than the others I've had so far. Honestly this day is getting slightly ridiculous."

The others noted his irritation and his snake seemed comfortable slithering outside of his sleeping pocket. Midnight and his bonded had decided not to change the way they were and they hoped that this would get the students of the school used to seeing the hooded snake.

Harry left halfway after the lunch meal to prepare his items for his first potions class of the year. He gathered the likeliest ingredients based on the first three chapters of the potions book. He made sure that his equipment, like scales and weights, plus his small cauldron were ready. He then headed down to the room.

It was not what he'd expected. The dramatic entrance did not fail to impress him nor did the speech, which he copied quickly and diligently. However the attitude and the fact that he was called upon to provide answers that were not located in his book irked Harry.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Snape barked out his name. "Our newest celebrity," the word said in such a way as to give everyone the impression that the word was synonymous to having stepped in something foul. "Not paying attention, three points from Hufflepuff." He paused to gauge the boy's expression, which only showed that he wasn't getting a rise out of the boy. "Tell me, Mr. Potter what you'd get with an infusion of wormwood."

"I don't know sir," Harry asked. "It was not covered in the text."

"It is in the footnotes," the Professor said.

"My text does not contain footnotes," Harry said pulling out his book.

"Then I suggest you get a new book," Snape walked up and plucked it out of the boy's hands.

"I bought it new," Harry explained.

"Let me see you book, '_Base Ingredients & Knife Skill for Potions_'," the man asked.

"That wasn't on my book list sir," Harry told him. "I don't recall anyone else having it unless they were actively seeking it."

"Give me your book list then," the Professor said. "And answer me this, what is the difference between monkshook and asphodel?"

"There is none sir," Harry replied politely, handing him the list items he was to get for school. "They are the same plant cultivated at different hours of the day. It is also known as wolfsbane when collected at night."

"Correct," Professor Snape said. "Mr. McMillan, do you still have your school list? Mr. Malfoy, the same?"

"Yes sir," the Hufflepuff replied. "Here it is, sir."

"Here sir," Draco said holding his out.

Professor Snape looked over the three lists and almost snarled. All of them didn't have that book on them. "I'll return these next class, meanwhile let's see what you can make of this simple Boil Cure potion." He used his wand to write the potion on the board. "I suggest you copy it down and then get to it. You have the time. Now move!"

Snape kept a close watch on all of the brewers and noted that not one of them was causing any trouble. His brow furrowed and he was confused. He'd sincerely thought that all students were getting the correct books for his classes.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

**Flash-Forward**

The first flying lesson of the year was interesting to say the least. Unfortunately Harry got caught on a broom and Professor McGonagall brought him to his Head of House for punishment. The Gryffindor Head of House pulled the shorter woman aside and whispered, "Best bit of fearless flying I ever saw. He caught that object in his hand with ease. If he'd been in Gryffindor, I'd have pushed for him to play on the House Team as a first year."

"Hm," Sprout noised. "There has been precedent. But we do have a good Seeker already in Cedric Diggory. He might become an adequate reserve though. Thank you for letting me know."

"You're quite welcome," McGonagall left them there.

Harry shuffled his feet holding onto the old school broom and Neville's '_Remembrall_'. "I'm sorry Professor," he said. "Neville was hurt and he'd just gotten this, this morning from his Grandmother. I didn't think it was fair for it to be destroyed because someone was jealous of it."

"It's quite all right," Sprout said. "Minerva certainly wishes that you'd been sorted into her House though. She recommended that you join the Quidditch team in the Seeker position."

Harry blinked and then smiled, "Really?"

"Really," she replied. "I'll bend the ear of our team captain and let him try you out. But understand we do have a good Seeker, so you may just be placed in reserve."

"Reserve would be the proper place for a first year," Harry said. "We'd be ready in case something happened to our regular Seeker. I know most national teams have at least two reserve Seekers."

"Well we may not be national, but we are competitive," Professor Sprout grinned and said. "Take the broom back to Madam Hooch and go visit your friend. We'll see from here what will happen next."

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied politely, as always. He was able to put away the broom without much fanfare and then went to visit Neville in the infirmary.

Neville was upset because he could find the '_Remembrall_' that he'd received this morning.

"Hallo Neville," Harry said walking up to the boy resting in the bed. "How long do you have to stay here for?"

"Another hour for observation," the chubby boy said with a sigh. "You haven't my toad have you?"

Harry grinned, pulled out his wand and croaked out a summoning spell in Goobledegook. It was one of the few spells he knew to do in their language, which was what Swill had taught him after he'd learned to tag his mining finds for easy retrieval. Just in case they were taken from him by underhanded methods. It seems that the young goblin knew what his colleague was like.

Neville looked at him with wide eyes and asked, "What language was that?" However before he got his answer the door to the infirmary opened and in came, a gently floating Trevor. He exclaimed, "Trevor! Silly toad you're going to have to let me do something for you."

"You'll want this too," Harry said, handing him the magical memory device that won't really work for Neville.

"You found it," the Gryffindor was happy to see it. "What happened?"

"I got caught flying by Professor McGonagall," Harry replied sheepishly. "It almost crashed into the side of school where Weasley threw it."

"You're not suspended now are you," Neville asked.

Harry shook his head, "No thank all that's good. I'd hate to disappoint my Master."

"Master," the Gryffindor was curious, as Harry had mentioned having a Master several times.

"I'm an apprentice to Ollivander," Harry said quietly. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want to be seen as being anymore different."

"Not to worry," Neville said. "Can I ask questions about it?"

"What do you want to know," Harry asked.

"Can you really match a wizard to a wand," the boy was curious.

"I'm not sure about that," Harry said. "My Master always says the wand chooses the wizard, kind of like a familiar chooses you or you choose them. It's not quite the same, but I sincerely think that that's how he sees it or interprets the connection that happens."

"Do you see it too," Neville wondered.

"I do see something, some of the time," Harry said. "The more I train my sight, the more I can see. Grant and Owain told me that they sense something different when a wand gets matched, which is why I think that all wandmakers '_see_' or '_hear_' something different."

"That's wicked," Neville said.

"It's kind of strange being in a place where I can see a lot of wands being used," Harry said. "In Diagon Alley, I'm most working one wand at a time and not often do I see the pairings happening."

"Is that why you're wearing darkened lenses," the Gryffindor asked.

Harry nodded, "I'm sensitive to some spell lights, but my Master said that the more I'm exposed to them the more my body will get used to it."

Poppy Pomfrey the school nurse or medi-witch came out of her office and found that the small Gryffindor had a visitor. She smiled seeing that since it didn't seem like the boy had any visitors from his house. "All right Mr. Longbottom," she said. "Let me take one last scan and then you'll be free to join your fellows in the Great Hall." This didn't take long and soon they were racing away as soon as she said, "You can go now."

She chuckled at the speed they left and hoped that she would not be seeing them anytime soon.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8**

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

Harry was sitting with Neville on the train back to platform nine and three quarters for their Yule Holidays. He was looking forward to meeting the Gryffindor's grandmother, but actually more excited to see his Master. Letters were well and good, but it was not the same as being in the presence of the man.

"Are you sure you want to meet her," Neville asked nervously. "She's kind of set in her ways."

"Sure I'm sure," Harry said. "I have to tell her about your wand and maybe, if my Master is on the platform while she's there he might be able to say something about it." He knew that the man was already going to be there.

They played '_Exploding Snap_' and a couple of rounds of '_Gob Stones_', until they had to get presentable for when they arrived. Harry was forever grateful that his master had suggested warming and cooling spells be added to his robes. He'd gone one step further and made sure that his outdoor cloak contained the same.

Ollivander was looking forward to seeing his youngest apprentice. He'd missed the boy's presence in a way that told him he'd missed out on raising a child of his own. He sincerely hoped that the boy's eyes weren't affected by all the spell work that they were doing. It was different when he'd gone to school and a few of the less understanding students had damaged his eyes with ill-timed pranks. He certainly hoped that Albus has grown up since then.

The old man wasn't standing there alone. Several parents and other guardians were milling about the platform watching the steam puff up from the bright red engine coming their way. Some of the adults gained reminiscent smiles, recalling their first train ride to school and coming home for holidays.

They all waited for the train to come to a complete halt before approaching the train cars. Their children were clamouring to get off or to run and hug their parents and guardians. A few were more stoic and proper in their form of address, but others just went for it.

"Master Rick," Harry called out waving vigorously. "I'm back and I'd like you to meet my friend Neville."

"Young Master Longbottom," Ollivander said, calculatingly as an elderly woman approached the car where the boys had been sitting for the long train ride. "I did not see this past summer to come for your wand. Did you perchance purchase one at another wand dealer?"

"No sir," the boy replied flushed with embarrassment.

"His father's wand is serviceable enough," the boy's grandmother said with haughty sniff.

"But he can't do proper spells, if he's not got a wand matched to him," Harry complained turning to the elderly lady. "His magic doesn't flow well through that core because it was not meant for him. Would you rather use your mother's wand instead of your own for doing spell work?"

"Of course not," the old woman told him sharply. "The core is not suited to..." She arched an eyebrow high as though to say, '_I know what you're doing' _and the Boy-Who-Lived imitated her as though to reply, _'Well fix it then_.'

Harry turned his back to wish Neville a '_Happy Christmas_' and then turned around to the old lady saying, "I hope that you and your grandson will visit Ollivander's for tea during the holidays, if convenient. I would like him to visit me, no strings attached, I promise."

Neville nearly choked at the strange invitation to tea, which seemed more like a veiled attempt to get him to the shop to get a new wand anyway. '_No strings my arse,_' he thought looking at his friend's expression. '_He's planning something._'

Lady Longbottom said, "I do not even know who you are young man."

"Grandmother, forgive my lack of manners," Neville said. "I'd like to introduce you to Harry Potter. Harry this is my grandmother, Lady Longbottom."

"My Lady," Harry said with a sketched bow and not taking her hand since it wasn't offered to him for shaking or kissing. "Your grandson has been a good friend to me. I apologize for my impertinence."

"Very well," the old woman said. "Neville gather your things. You may Owl your friend later. Good-bye, Ollivander!" She said to the man standing next to Harry.

"Lady Longbottom," Ollivander returned with a bow and a grin. He then looked at his impish apprentice and said, "Do you have your trunk?"

"Yes sir," Harry said, holding it up with one hand. "Feather charms," he answered the unasked question. "I asked an older student to do it. It should hold until we get to the shop."

"Very well," the old man said. "Let's use the Station House floo. Frixy's been looking forward to seeing you. I'm afraid he's not doing so well."

"Oh," Harry said. "I'm sorry, what will happen now?"

"We'll discuss this when we're home," Master Rick said.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

The Yule Holidays were not long, but when tragedy strikes, days can seem longer. Frixy was dying and even Harry could see it. The old house-elf had lived a long life and it was time for him to return to the magic that made him.

Harry was not used to something like that, but he was there to watch the queer old thing sleep. His Master had order him to read stories to the bed-ridden elf and that didn't bother the boy in the least. The old house-elf used to read to him and now it was his turn to do the same, until it fell asleep permanently.

"Weep not for me," Frixy said as the boy was choking on a couple of the words. "It is my time and another will come to take my place you'll see young Master Harry. It is the way of magic. Teach the new one to read and write. He'll know all I know, that is how the magic of '_Familiar_' house-elves works. Your Master will allow the bond to you and the shop, it will free him of his obligations and that's how another wandmaker is born too. You witness what no other witch or wizard witnesses. Now get your clear glasses and tell me another story, this time tell me your story as you know it."

Harry fetched the normal pair of glasses that truly revealed his green eye colour. He'd made sure to collect extra handkerchiefs because he knew that his eyes would water when the time came. He took a deep breath and began...

"I always can picture a woman with long auburn hair and kind green eyes, standing next to a man with messy looking hair and always wearing round glasses. They were married young, right after they finished school, so I'm told and believe. They had a child, boy with messy hair of black and eyes of green, a darker shade, but obviously a gift of his mum's. He was a happy child, but not all stories are happy ones," he paused to take hold of the visibly aging hand of the house-elf that had served his Master Rick, for a long time.

"One dark night," he was looking at the elf's weeping eyes. "One very dark night, the laugh of a monster echoed in what should have been a happy home. The man in glasses yelled at the woman to get to '_Harry_' and to '_not let him have Harry_'. The boy of about one year and a bit old was upset by the noise and stood up in his crib. He clung to the bars of the bed, when the door to his room slammed open. The woman ran in and whispered soft words to her clinging son, but she had to put him back in his crib. The words could have been a spell or just something of comfort. The boy would not stay down, but cried at the increased noise and the evil laugh in the air. '_Not Harry,_' she cried several times and refused to move. A sickly green light came from a pointed stick..."

The old elf clung to his hand tightly. He wanted to know before dying and the boy continued, "It hurt. Whatever that spell was, it hurt, here," he removed his bandana and pointed to the telltale scar that he refused to put on display for the Wizarding World to gawk at. "It really hurt. The black robes of the monster fell to the ground, the dust of a dead man flew out of the window and the red-haired woman was lying on the ground not moving. The last truly magical thing I ever remember before the day that Master Rick signed a contract for me to learn his trade was flying in the air on a magical motorcycle, sheltered in the arms of a very larger person. I didn't know who that was until I met him at school and his name is Rubeus Hagrid."

Frixy smiled and said, "Good story. Be kind to the other, young Master. Be kind to everyone when and if you can."

Harry smiled a very watery smile and then watched the magic that made up the house-elf fade and vanish in a swirl of laughing dust. That dust disappeared from sight completely.

Then not a moment later, sparkles the colour of the rainbow coalesced in a circle, tightening and coming together with a loud popping sound. Suddenly there, in the bed where the old elf died, a genderless baby-elf with deep green eyes, who gurgled and kicked up its feet.

Harry was wide-eyed looking at the infant creature. "I never saw this coming," he said. He looked closer with his magical sight and saw that the baby was intelligent. "Now I'm guessing I have to name you."

The baby grinned and he couldn't help, but grin back. "Alwin," he said. "That is your name Alwin. Now shall I read you a story, Alwin? This one, I think you might like." (...i...)

From the doorway Ollivander listened as the baby elf gurgled and giggled at the voices that his young apprentice was using to tell a tale from a book called '_Tales of Beetle the Bard_'. He'd explained to the boy earlier that house-elves belonging to wandmakers are the only ones that come to life in this manner. The wandmaker and the magic actually creates a twin house-elf for any apprentice that is ready to leave their Master's tutelage to make their own mark in the world.

There are rare times when the bonded elf will die long before the one he's bonded to and in special cases a new person may be chosen to witness this event to become the bonded owner of the '_newborn_' elf. That's why Ollivander insisted that Harry be the one to stay with the old elf as it passed on in its life. What Harry doesn't know is that the primary house-elf, that is now Alwin, will split in two in order to service the boy's master and the boy himself.

Harry came down fifteen minutes later and asked, "What happens now. Isn't he too small to help around the shop?"

"Don't worry, Harry," Ollivander said. "They grow in their sleep. They're just like all other house-elves with the exception that they are always re-born in this manner rather than biologically."

"Do all house-elves do that," Harry asked in curiosity.

"No, just those bonded to wandmakers," Ollivander explained. "You'll be surprised in the morning, but soon there'll be two house-elves about the place. I'll tell you more, but for now why don't you go to bed. You must be exhausted from the sitting up with Frixy in his last moments. I'm sure that your eyes are tired. We'll have an instructional session in the morning."

Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily, nodded, yawned and said, "Yeah, I kind of am. Can I tell Neville about this?"

"No," the old man said. "The magic won't let you. It's a secret that needs to be kept."

"Yes sir," Harry yawned again. "Good night Master Rick," he trudged slowly up the stairs to his warn attic room, crawled into bed, curled into a tight warm ball and fell asleep.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

The following morning Harry's bed moved in the most annoying manner and yet he wasn't upset because he heard a young giggling voice. "Up Master Harry," the voice said. "Yous must be gettins up."

Harry cracked an eye open, blinked and then reached for his glasses. He stared at the naked child-like house-elf and the only thought he had was, '_I can see why these ones are different. They've no reproductive organs…how weird?_'

"Alwin," he asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes sir, Master Harry James Potter sir," the house-elf replied mischievously.

"Please," Harry asked. "Just call me Harry."

"Magic says that Master is Master and must be called Master," the house-elf replied. "But Alwin know that Master wants be called Master Harry. Is best that Alwin can do and magic know the truth."

"Master Harry appreciates it," Harry said. "I'm going to get up now and then I need to talk to Master Rick."

"Okays," Alwin said. "Alwin go help Alhard in the kitchen. Make Master Harry good breaky." The house-elf popped away kind of loudly, but not so loud as to be deafening.

'_I hope that will improve with time_,' Harry thought, as he got ready for the day. '_I wonder if he could move about like that with a different sound. That way I'll always know that it's him and not some other elf trying to sneak up on me._'

He sighed, finished his ablutions, and then got dressed in his normal everyday working clothes and of course he wore a bandana. He was just so used to it by now that unless people knew that it was him, well then he was kind of left alone.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

Harry was seated at the work table with a piece of parchment and pencil in hand. They'd had several such discussions and sessions. His Master would explain something about the Wizarding World and Harry would then write questions, while his Master lectured. It was only after that that he could ask his questions and get a more rounded explanation of the situation or whatever it was that they were discussing.

Today they were going to talk about the origin of house-elves and why the ones magically bonded to wandmakers were different.

"Now," Master Rick said. "We'll do this like our normal session. You ask me to pause by lifting your hand and write down whatever question you may have. We'll discuss it after I'm done explaining. All right?"

"Yes Master Rick," Harry said.

"All right, let's see..." The old man paused to think about a place to begin and then he started;

"In days long ago, before there was civilization, before man walked, before all else there was magic. Magic was in the earth, the ground, the trees, and in all life. Creatures came from magic, just as much as they came from the Earth, evolving into many, many forms.

It is said that the the first creatures of magic didn't know how to channel or access that magic and needed help. The first wandmakers were soon born. They were the ones that could work with the magic infused world and create conduits or things to help channel the magic." He paused as his young apprentice wrote down a couple of questions and then he continued.

"Time passes, as it does and the world grew and changed. The creatures did the same and then there was a need. A need for these wandmakers or magical conduit makers to get aid in the form of one of the most unique creations that magic had to offer. The first of the house-elves came into being from magic, just like you witnessed last night.

Fast forward thousands of years and evolution did it's own form of magic. It made house-elves a creature in and of itself. Genitals grew and gender differences now occurred in the newly born house-elves. Those that understood what was happening felt, deep in their own core, that the wandmakers would be in trouble if the original house-elves were not around to aid. Therefore a magical bond, not unlike the Familiar bond you have with your snakes, occured for the wandmakers and those that aid them in maintaining their sanity."

Harry wrote down another question and then looked up at his Master, hoping that the man would continued. "There's not much more to say. These house-elves have a magically sybiotic relationship with wandmakers and their presence ensures that no wandmaker goes insane from the magic that calls them to merge special ingredients to create the wands."

"When an apprentice is near to finishing his contract, successfully, then their Master's elf will split and become two. One to travel with the newly appointed Journeyman or Master wandmaker and the original to stay with the student's Master. On rare occasions will the original house-elf pass away naturally and in witnessing the magical birth, as it were, a new bond to a new Master Wandmaker is formed."

"Now I know you have questions," Ollivander said. "I hope that I've explained myself more clearly than before."

"Yes sir," Harry said. "I only have a few questions. Can any creature other than humans be wandmakers or makers of magical conduits?"

"Yes," Ollivander said.

"Do these particular house-elves bond with other creatures, like goblins or dragons maybe," Harry asked.

"Not so much a dragon, but any other civilized type of race like centaurs and goblins," Ollivander said. "That has happened. A goblin would never rely on a human made magical conduit. I believe that their's are in the form of weapons or other items."

"Interesting," Harry said. "Will I be getting any more Familiars and isn't having three of them too much?"

Ollivander smiled and said, "I doubt it. Your snakes are their to aid you in the snake language and possible snake magic you can do. Alwin is there to aid you in your wandmaker abilities, which you've been training these past five years."

Harry nodded and then asked, "How long was my apprenticeship contract for?"

"Nine years," Ollivander said. "You relative only saw the maximum number of twelve years, but it's not permitted in the Wizarding World. The maximum is actually nine years, a magical number. That also means that by the time you're thirteen or fourteen, you'll have fully finished your apprenticeship training with me."

"What will happen to me at that time," Harry asked. "I'm not old enough to be on my own."

"I'm glad that you've realized it," Ollivander said. He coughed and looked nervous, but then he said, "I would like to adopt you once your apprenticeship contract is complete."

"Really," Harry perked up excitedly. "Can that really happen?"

"Of course," Ollivander said. "It sometimes happens that way when the apprentice has been trained from an earlier age. The Master can adopt without interference, which is the important part in this issue and because of who you are. We'd have to do it the same day that your contract is due to end."

"I accept," Harry said. "You've acted as a father to me, more so than my relatives had ever done. I accept whole-heartedly."

"Thank you child," Master Rick said. "Now do you have any more questions about these house-elves?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Why are his eyes the same colour as mine? Does he have to wear a tea towel like the other house-elves? What does he do when not helping with the making of wands?"

Ollivander held up his hand and said, "His eye colour shows that there is a magical bond between the two of you. He does not have to wear a tea towel. He'll work at odd jobs like Frixy had done, like cooking and cleaning for you."

"Okay," Harry said. "How do I get him outfitted?"

"Send him with money to Madam Malkins or another tailor shop to get an outfit made," Ollivander said. "I do recommend that you go with him for the first time."

"Right," Harry said. "Can he be dismissed when clothes are given? I learned from one of the school elves that bad elves are given clothes and it's the same as a dismissal."

"No," the old man replied. "Actually, due to the unique nature of these elves, their bonds are permanent and can never be severed."

"That's good," Harry said. "I'd miss him."

"Any more questions," Ollivander asked.

"Um," Harry paused and then asked, "How many wandmakers are there? Do the all have this kind of house-elf?"

"They do," Ollivander replied and said. "You've met them all last year at that conference."

"All of them," Harry stated, wide-eyed with surprise.

"Wandmakers are few and not many take on apprentices," Ollivander said. "Certainly not with the frequency that I seem to, but then again we are a long-lived race. Wandmakers live slighty longer than the average Witch or Wizard. The elves bonded to us are there to help filter the magic that calls for wands or conduits to be made."

Harry's brow furrowed. He got up, went to the work bench that contained the pieces of his new wand. It was the wand that wanted to be made. He'd worked the stone and branch just like all other ingredients. He tilted he head and then his eyes cleared. He smiled and said, "No wonder I could never piece this together, it was missing one last thing."

"What is that," Ollivander said with a smile, already knowing what it was.

"Alwin's blood," Harry said. "His blood is needed to stabilize the whole thing, right?"

"That's right," the old man confirmed.

This caused the boy to pout for a bit and then he grinned and bounced about the room. "Can it be done before I return to school," Harry asked. "Please Master Rick?"

"Of course," Ollivander said. "Why don't you gather three drops from Alwin and let them mingle with the venom of your snakes for a day or two and then we can put your wand together."

"Okay," Harry said, calling forth his house-elf, who willingly submitted his blood for his kind young Master.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

**TBC…**

(...i...) **ALWIN**: Old High German name composed of the elements _alb_ "elf" and _wini_ "friend," hence "elf friend." Compare with other forms of Alwin. See link - www dot 20000-names dot com/male_german_names doc htm (remove the dots and spaces to go there).


	9. Chapter 9

**CH 9**

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

A couple of days later and Harry was finally able to put his master wand together. It was the wand that he should have had for school, but it had needed one final ingredient in order to come together. However it was still too powerful for him to use, but he kept it with him in a second wand holster on his left arm. You never know when a second wand could be useful.

His Master Rick had guided him through the process and the result was a unique wand that can only be used by one Wizard, Harry. There are times that a wand of this nature can be made, but Ollivander advised against making too many, since not all wands can be claimed within the right time.

Harry had also gone with Alwin to Madam Malkins in order to speak about his house-elf's uniform. It now consisted of three small sets of dark brown robes with a few expandable pockets, inside and out. The uniform included footwear that the elf was comfortable wearing. Most times, usually indoors, the elf preferred to be bare foot, but his kind Master Harry had insisted that the elf wear footwear when out of doors and that including wearing an outdoor cloak on cold days.

"How will you be assisting me, if you are ill from the foul weather," Harry had told the little creature. "I insist you take care of yourself, so that you can properly take care of me and to do that you need the right gear for the right job." That was all that was need to sell the issue and there was no more argument on that matter by either of the house-elves in Ollivander's.

Now in about an hour Harry was going to receive his friend from school, along with his elderly guardian. It was the first time that this has happened and he was slightly nervous.

The Floo to the shop flared and out came a dusty Neville, who was quickly followed by his imperious Grandmother. She was carrying a basket in her arms.

"Happy Yuletide," she said.

"Happy Yuletide," Ollivander said coming forward to claim the basket as it was a gift for him and his household. "Please follow me," the old man said. The tea service was prepared and everyone gathered round.

"How are your holidays," Harry asked the boy. "Did you do much of the homework assigned?"

"I got some of it done," Neville replied. "How about you?"

"I'm actually stuck on a potions problem," Harry confessed, after he served his friend some tea. He really wanted to drag Neville into the wand shop to find the boy's true wand, but he'd promised his Master to never push for something of this nature.

"Which one," Neville asked.

"The one that uses the root of nettlebane," Harry replied. "There aren't many references to that plant, that I'm almost tempted to hunt down Muggle references."

"Muggle references," Neville asked taking a sip of his tea. "Do Muggles have adequate plant references?"

"Their references may be different, but I believe that they may have something," Harry said. "Some plant lore has been passed down generationally there too."

Ollivander barely paid attention to the boy's conversation because his attention was on the fact that the old woman was actually carrying her mother's wand. "Lady, why..."

"I wanted to test a theory," she said and then she sighed. "That interfering little, ah-hem... apprentice of yours was right. I hate using it, not only because it was hers, but because not all the spells are working for me. Will he ever be able to ever use his father's wand?"

"You know the answer to that my lady," Ollivander replied, sipping his tea. "The first time I fit a child with a wand I try to find something similar to that which belonged to his parents. Take my apprentice for example. His mother had a unicorn core, while his father had a dragon heartstring. I tried many combinations based on that and in the end it was Holly and Phoenix feather that had taken to him. The wand really does choose the witch or wizard."

"All right," she said with a wry grin. "It's no use beating a dead hippogriff. Has your apprentice fitted anyone for a wand before?"

"No he has not," Ollivander said. "He is familiar with the contents of this shop, though. I would like to test him in that area, but was only planning on letting him do so this coming summer."

"Has he been making wands," Lady Longbottom asked out of curiosity.

"He's been working the cores to prepare them for merger and his wood work is excellent," the old man said. "There are still a few things left to teach him, but he can slowly begin to make them soon."

"How wonderful for you," the old lady said. "Didn't you have other apprentices?"

"They're accomplished," Ollivander said. "They've finished their apprenticeships and one is a Master Wandmaker now, while the other has chosen to become a Journeyman under another maker in order to gain more experience gathering the ingredients necessary for the making of fine wands."

"Mr. Potter," Lady Longbottom called out, interfering with the boys' lively conversation about what happened during Halloween of this year.

"Yes, Lady Longbottom," Harry said, turning his attention to his friend's grandmother. "Why don't you go and help my grandson pick out his wand."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said excitedly. "Uh, ma'am do you happen to know what his mother's wand was made of?"

"The core was the sap of a tree of some kind," she said and then looked to the boy's Master. "Ollivander, do you remember?"

"Yes, of course," Ollivander said. "I remember every wand that I ever sold." His pale eyes turned to Neville and said, "Her wand was made of Aspen and the core was blood sap from a Magical Willow tree. Go on Harry, consider this a test. Come and see me after the wand has chosen."

"Yes sir," Harry said and grabbed Neville by the arm to drag him into the shop interior.

"I'm not so sure about this Harry," Neville said nervously.

"That wand didn't choose you," Harry said. "I can understand why Weasley can use a wand that has been in his family because they basically have the same nature and were brought up the same, but the wand you're using is not right for you."

"How do you know," Neville asked curiously taking out the wand he'd been using for the first part of the school year.

"The '_Levitation Charm_'," Harry replied, going up to a couple of shelves and pulling out a few boxes to begin with. "It should be working for you just like the other students and it's not."

"What do you mean," Neville asked.

"Well," Harry said, putting four boxes on the counter, pretending he was the salesman and that Neville was his customer. "On average, I've noticed that all first years are able to cast that charm and have it work eight or nine times out of ten, whereas you're averaging about six or seven times out ten. It's a clear indicator that the wand you have isn't a clear match. Now I'll begin with basics, try this it's Cypress and unicorn hair."

Neville lifted it, but looked to Harry because he'd never tested a wand before.

"Well give it a wave," Harry said, which the other boy did and knocked some of the wand boxes off the shelves. "No match! Put it down and try this one, Birch and gryphon feather." Another wave and another mis-match, "Nope...let's try another path, let me see your father's wand."

He took in and lifted his glasses to see the core and noted that the wand was not happy. However having worked with the wood and learning the wood-lore he was able to see the tree that produced the support of the core. He held the wood right close to his eyes and noticed the grain of the wood.

"Hm," he said. "Dark Oak, if I'm not mistaken. Yes that's Dark Oak with the heartstring of a stone-back dragon. Solid and rigid in its being and thought, quite the wand for someone in the law profession, Auror you said, yes?"

"Yes," Neville nodded with a surprised look on his face. "That's right. He and my mum were both Aurors for the Department of Law Enforcement."

"I'd love to have seen her wand," Harry said, pulling down his glasses. "Still, let's begin with a few Oak combinations before branching," he snickered at the silly pun. "Out into a few other types..."

One after the other Neville waved, but Oak wasn't his wood and neither were dragon heartstring cores. Then they tried to find something with Aspen or Willow and that was closer, but there was something always missing. It was something that just kept floating out of Harry's field of vision and Neville was beginning to despair of ever find a wand match.

"Don't worry Neville," Harry said. "Master Rick would have loved trying to match you. The more difficult it is to find your wand match, the more challenging it is for the wandmaker to find the absolutely right combination. Tell me something true about yourself, something that you've never mentioned to your Grandmother or grand-uncle. Anything, just so long as it is true."

Neville paused and looked worriedly at the door where his Grandmother was having tea with Harry's Master. He coughed and looked around nervously, but then he said, "I don't want to be an Auror. I want to work with plants, perhaps be an Herbologist that specializes in plants for potions."

Harry was looking at him intensely and the whooped, "I got it." He pushed the store's ladder into a far corner where the strangest wands chose to hide. There was one there that was softly singing to his senses. The others that he'd tested had done the same, but this one had a different note that changed when Neville confessed his future ambition.

"Come on you," he coaxed in a soft whispering tone, to the box he wanted to pull out from under a couple of the others. "I know you're the one. Please, he needs you. If you don't match, I promise to put you right back here and I'll not touch you." The box came away smoothly from the others.

Harry opened it to be sure that he had the right one and then he returned to his friend. He put the box on the counter and opened it without touching the wand. "Go on Nev," he said. "Pick it up."

Neville noticed the pale colour of the wood with green-red markings on the outside. "What is it made of?"

"Pick it up first," Harry said.

The other boy looked at him nervously and then did as asked. As soon as the wand was in his hand he felt something shift inside him. He felt peaceful and the area effect was a riot of wooden tendrils branching up from the floor and the walls of the shop.

"I knew it," Harry said. He pulled out his Holly wand and returned all other boxes back to where they came from with a simple placement spell that he was familiar using. "What?" He asked, noting his friend's questioning look.

"How do you know where they go," Neville asked. "You pulled them out at random, didn't you?"

"The boxes holding the wands are marked go to a specific location in the store," Harry said. "The wands are assigned a box until the wand is sold and then the mark on the box is removed. Like this," he showed his friend the mark and then did an erasing movement with his wand saying softly, "Illiminere." He gave the unmarked box to Neville for his wand and then said, "Can I get you a wand holster for your arm? It might be easier for school."

Neville nodded and he selected a green-red one to match the markings on his wand, putting it in the box next to his new wand. He felt something with the wand and that wasn't something he'd ever felt with his father's wand. This one was connected to him in a way that he knew he'd be upset if he ever lost it.

Harry made sure that everything was properly put away. He'd taken another empty, plain box to put the wand belonging to Neville's father away in and then they left the shop to return to their tea.

"Fifteen minutes," Ollivander said. "I'm sorry I missed it. Now young man let me see the wand and I want you to hold it for me too."

Neville nodded. He showed the wand, which caused the old man's eyebrows to disappear into his grey-white hair. Then the boy held it again. There was a joy that was visible in the connection and even the boy's grandmother could see the difference.

"What is it made of," she asked. Ollivander nodded to his young apprentice to give the explanation.

"The conduit is Wood of the Whomping Willow, making it solid and swishy," Harry explained. "The core is Polar Bear heartstring soaked in the sap of mature Mandrake."

"Correct," Ollivander said. "You made the proper match for this young man. Test accomplished!"

"Thank you Master Rick," Harry said. "There were many others that would have suited, but this one sang the loudest."

"That's how it works," Ollivander said.

"Here ma'am," Harry said, handing Lady Longbottom the small box holding the wand that belonged to her only son.

It was symbolically strange to her, but she nodded her thanks and tucked the box into her bright red handbag. "Do you happen to know the significance of the wood or the core," she asked. "I've been told that they are symbolic and sometimes that it's just a coincidental match."

"Well," Harry paused and then said, "Each wood or tree has its own meaning depending on the culture you choose to use for interpretation. It's the same for wand cores or even potions ingredients. However those combined in Neville's wand can be deemed to be a few things or they can be defined as being what your grandson truly is to himself. Do you really need a definition?"

The old lady looked at the Boy-Who-Lived and then looked at her grandson. There was something in her grandson's eyes that told her he didn't need to know someone else's predefined or preconceived notion of wandlore core and conduit meanings. "No," she replied. "I do not. You are correct that many things have many meaning under different cultures."

Harry gasped, turned to his friend and said, "Please excuse me Lady Longbottom, I must borrow Neville. Come with me please." He led them up to his attic room and then pulled out his potions and Herbology book. "Here is this right, nettlebane also known as catscratch vine has multiple properties depending on the potion used. Am I right that the nettlebane called for in this potion has to be ground coarsely?"

Neville looked confused and then he read the problem that required an essay answer. "Harry, I didn't get this as homework for the holidays," he said. "Are you sure this is the correct problem?"

"It's what I was given," Harry said. "We had to pull our essay subject and question out of a cauldron. Didn't you?"

"No," Neville said. "Our class received the same question and subject. But we are in a class with the Ravenclaws, so I guess he was trying to keep it universal."

"Oh," Harry said. "Well from what I understand, there were four different types of problems and that I won't be the only one writing about this subject or plant."

"That would have been more interesting," Neville said re-reading the essay subject and the plant to study. "Ours is a three to five foot argumentative essay on plant versus animal. We're to compare the use of porcupine quills versus porcupine needles in three different potions we've made so far this year."

"I think that would have been an interesting essay," Harry said. "Maybe Professor Snape is doing this to keep things interesting in class and to make sure that the first years can't go to just anybody for help."

Neville looked over the properties and then agreed, "Yes coarse chopping is probably the most beneficial way to add the nettlebane. Any other method and there might be some kind of reaction."

Harry sighed and said, "Thank you." He made a note on in his Muggle notebook and then said, "We'd best get back down there to finish our tea."

"Yikes," Neville said looking at the time. "I hope Gran is not too upset about this."

"I don't think so," Harry said, as they came back down. He turned to old woman and his Master saying, "I apologize for leaving abruptly, but I needed Neville's plant knowledge on a question I had received for my potions class."

"It's quite all right young man," Lady Longbottom said. "I know that my grandson is quite knowledgeable in plants. Sometimes I believe he understands their language." Neville blushed at the unexpected praise. "However we do have a few errands left to do, so we'll wish you a Happy Christmas and be on our way. Come Neville."

"Yes, grandmother," Neville said, getting his winter cloak from Harry's house-elf. "Is Midnight doing well?"

"He's doing fine," Harry said. "He sleeps more when he finds a warm spot in the house." He pointed to one of the large clay pots filled with warm dirt, next to the fireplace. "The Dreamer is in the other one."

"What is The Dreamer," Neville asked.

"He's a Reverie Boa," Harry replied. "Why do you ask?"

Neville shrugged and said, "Just curious. Wondered why you called him The Dreamer like that."

"I thought that'd be an appropriate name for something that hibernates like he does," Harry said. "See you on the train."

"See you," Neville said as he was led out of doors leaving by the family entrance of the shop, in a clean side alleyway between the shops. "Thank you for the tea."

"Thank you young man," Lady Longbottom said to Harry.

"My pleasure Ma'am," Harry replied. As soon as they left, he was up the stairs and making more notes in his book before putting his ideas together in order to complete his potions essay. He came back down, but his master told him to go finish his homework since the idea was fresh in his mind.

"Remember that tomorrow we need to go The Learning Centre for your exams and to pick up the training dummies we ordered," Ollivander said.

"Yes Master Rick," Harry said.

The Learning Centre was a building linked to the Gringotts Bank and it was where the independent studies occur for those who cannot afford school full-time or just wish to take an independent class or program in something specialized and not offered at a regular school like Hogwarts.

Harry has been going to the centre for his Runes courses and his weapons training. He was also enrolled in the defense courses, now, for magical defense. It was also at this centre that he could obtain specialized training dummies to learn proper spell casting. The school's dummies were very basic and were okay for the time being, but the boy needed something that would indicate if the spell casting had been successful or a failure.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**CH 10**

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

Harry had been invited several times to take tea with Hagrid, as the large man seemed generally interested in the boy's well-being and how he likes it at school. There were a few times that some of the other Gryffindors were there too, but he never stayed long when they were by, since Weasley didn't quite like him.

"Oh look," Ron said with sneer. "There's the Reserve Seeker for the 'Puffers. What's the matter couldn't make first string?"

"Why should I," Harry said. "I'm only a first year and we have an excellent Seeker with Cedric Diggory. He beat Gryffindor to the snitch in the last game." It was true that in the first game of the New Year, Hufflepuff was in the lead because of Cedric quick catch before the Gryffindor's six year Seeker could.

"We'll see how you do against Slytherin in April," Ron said striding away with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan following him.

Harry just shook his head and walked towards the library to look up some answers to his Defense homework. His lessons coordinator at the centre helped him to develop a personalized lesson plan based on the texts and books he was to have used for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was basically the same method they used in planning Harry's Runes study, since that was an independent study as well.

Each Master Wandmaker knew some base facts about wandmaking, passed down to them from their teachers. Every teacher taught differently. Ollivander's old Master was more of the open-minded and choose your own path type rather than have something set and structured. The only thing that he insisted on was that Harry, learn about Runes. This was his condition from the very beginning.

So along with his generalized; reading, writing, comprehension, generalized maths, weapons training and knife skills in a kitchen environment, the boy learned Runes and various other forms Hieroglyphs or Pictogram languages from the beginning of his apprenticeship with Ollivander. The boy was adept at learning them too and because of his early introduction to them he was able to take the O.W.L.s for the Runes course early. Also because he was an apprentice, his Master was the only one to know about his recording breaking score. It was something that couldn't be divulged to anyone until Harry was the same age as fifth year students taking the Ministry O.W.L. in the same subject.

During the past Christmas Holiday, Harry had received the strange gift of an '_invisibility cloak_' with a simple note that said to '_Use it well_.' However instead of bringing it to the school and using it for clandestine activities, he followed his Master's advice to leave it behind and find some other way of traveling undetected in the school.

"Some people can use charms on object to detect invisibility," Ollivander had told him. "That cloak is not secure and since it says that it once belonged to your father, I wouldn't want to see you losing it."

"Neither would I," Harry told him and therefore it was safely stored in a small Rune secured box under his bed back at his home in Ollivander's wand shop.

However he was kind of regretting it now, since Professor Snape, was accidentally hit by a spell. If he'd had the cloak, he wouldn't have been caught in his study room. Although he was allowed, he'd had the feeling that not all the Professors knew which room he'd been assigned. Now he had detention with Ron, Hermione, Ron and Draco.

Harry sighed when he and Draco, along with the big boar hound walked in one direction of the Forbidden Forest. "This is servant's work," Draco complained. "We shouldn't even be in here."

"That's your own fault," Harry said. "You were eager to catch them out and here we are."

"Well it's not my fault you received a detention with Snape and he shunted it off for this," Draco told him. "What'd you do anyway?"

Harry sighed and said, "He interrupted my personal training and took a hit from a '_Digitus Petrificus_' spell."

"Stone hand," Draco said in a questioning tone. "I've never heard of that."

"It's a spell that basically changes your hand to stone," Harry said. "Good against creatures that have no solid structure like the Jelly Marchers."

"Jelly Marchers," Draco snorted. "Where'd you hear of those?"

"It's in the first year text," Harry said, pausing as fang started to growl. He looked around and said, "There," he pointed to a small drop of silver blood. "This is so wrong."

"Unicorn blood," Draco said in a saddened tone. "You're right, it is wrong. What is it Fang?" The large boar hound huffed and was now whining.

Harry was wincing from the pain he felt in his forehead and yet he walked a few more steps to a larger puddle. "I think we're getting close," he said looking at the blond Slytherin who was gaping at something in the clearing. "What is it?"

"That's so gross," Draco said, seeing the hunched creature over the downed pure white creature. The slurping noise was what was getting to him, until the thing looked up and then drifted to come closer. His nerves didn't hold up. He should red sparks into the air and ran away, screaming like a girl. The over large dog ran right beside him.

Harry looked at the approaching figure and then tossed three throwing knives in quick succession with his left hand as his right hand cast a '_Spectre Banishing_' spell. It didn't work, but one of the knives did hit his target in one of its eyes, which caused the thing to run away from him screeching.

He sighed in relief and then there was the sound of hooves clopping next to him. He looked beside him and there was a centaur standing there. "It is a shame that the innocent are usually the first targets," the centaur said. "You are Harry Potter, are you not? Do you no know what is inside the school even as we speak?"

"Yes, I'm Harry," the boy said politely. He walked forward to see if he could help the unicorn, but it was too late. "We didn't get here in time," he said with tears in his eyes. He wiped them and the looked at the centaur answering his other question. "No I don't know what's in the school. Are they hiding something?"

"You weren't curious about the stone," the centaur asked surprised.

"What stone," Harry said. "I wasn't looking any stone, although I did stumble onto a locked door in the third floor corridor. We were told at the beginning of the year that we'd '_face certain death_' if we trespassed, so I didn't go further."

"You are not what I expected young Harry Potter," the centaur said. "I'm Firenze and the stone I speak of is the Philosopher Stone."

"Pleased to meet you," Harry said with a goblin bow. This caused the centaur's eyebrows to rise up in wonder. He didn't say anything about the stone since he didn't care to know more about it.

The centaur then told him how killing the unicorn and drinking its blood it could stave off death. However to do so would cause a curse to manifest and because of the heinous nature of the crime, the person that committed it would live but half a life.

"I'm guess that there are those desperate enough to do something like that," Harry said. He rubbed his forehead and continued, "I knew that bugger was still around somewhere making a pest of himself." He snickered, but sobered quickly when Hagrid arrived.

"Harry, are you all right," Hagrid called out.

"Here Hagrid," Harry said.

"Ah there you are," Hagrid said. "I sent Malfoy, Hermione and Ron back to the school with Fang. Oh, hello there Firenze, I didn't see you there."

"Hagrid," the centaur said pawing the ground. He looked up into the night sky and said, "Mars is unusually bright tonight."

"True," Harry said turning his head up to the sky. "But it'll be going into hiding in a couple of months and will not be fully seen until a few more years. We will be ready for when it does come back though."

Firenze looked at the boy sharply and wondered just what the Boy-Who-Lived knew of planets and the stars. "You will be fine now," the centaur said. "I must leave you."

Harry looked at him and said, "May the path you tread be clear of obstacles."

"May yours guide you home," the centaur replied, surprised that the boy knew the proper form of saying good-bye among his people.

Hagrid shook his head as the centaur left them. "Never could get a straight answer from them stargazers," he commented. "How'd you know to say that to him, Harry?"

Harry looked at the large man and said, "It's in our texts about Defense Against the Dark Arts. It provides us with a comparison of light and dark creatures too, so Centaurs are in there. There are examples of proper greetings and good-byes. He asked me if I knew about some stone being kept in the school, I told him I didn't know anything about it." He looked sadly at the body of the unicorn and asked, "What's going to happen to that poor creature now?"

"I'll take care of it," Hagrid said. "You didn't to happen to catch what it was that was doing this did you?"

"I did hit it in the eye with one of my throwing knives," Harry said. "But I don't know what it was, other than the fact that it was drinking the blood of the unicorn."

"I see," the large man said. "Well I better guide you back to the school, you still have class tomorrow." He led the boy back and they were met at the entrance by Professor Sprout. "Hello there Professor Sprout," Hagrid said in greeting. "He's back safe and sound, as I promised."

"Thank you Hagrid," Pomona said. "Come along Harry, I think that's enough of an adventure, what do you say?"

"Centaurs are strange creatures," Harry replied. "I met one of them and he asked me if I knew about some Philosopher Stone being kept at the school. Told him I didn't know anything about it and then he said that Mars was unusually bright. At least I knew what he meant by that comment, but I'm glad that that detention is finally over, I'm knackered."

Pomona was surprised that Harry hadn't shown any interest in the stone that Dumbledore insisted it be placed within Hogwarts with several magical barriers to protect it. She'd long since suspected that the old man wanted to test the boy, but then again the boy was working on several different subjects outside of the school curriculum.

'_I wonder how he'd have done, if he'd been placed in a different House,_' she thought. '_I'm quite certain that they all expected him to be in Gryffindor. A Gryffindor mind-set might have made him more curious about it._'

"Professor," Harry said as they neared the Hufflepuff Dorms. "How is Professor Snape? Was he able to get to the cure in time?"

"He was, dear," Professor Sprout replied. "He had a potion in his stores that took care of the stone to flesh part. Madam Pomfrey was able to cure the rest and ensure that his hand could resume normal movements."

"Oh good," Harry replied with a sigh. "I'd hate for him to be damaged like that, as a Potions Master he needs his hands."

"I'm glad that you realize that young Harry. Please refrain practicing in a room that has not been assigned to you," she said. "Now you head on up to bed and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon in class."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said, leaving her to climb up to his room in the Hufflepuff dorms. He'd left Midnight behind and was looking forward to curling up with the snake to tell him about the limited adventure he'd just had. '_I wonder if that thing was a man_,' he thought back to the creature he hit with his throwing knife. '_It was creepy, yawn, drinking unicorn blood, yuck_.'

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

Days later in the staff room, Headmaster Dumbledore was trying to feel out the Professors about who was asking which questions in relation to the Philosopher Stone that was being hidden inside the school. So far he'd learned that Harry had a detention in the Forbidden Forest that amounted to nothing drastic. Even his plan for the '_Mirror of Erised_' fell through because the boy hadn't stayed behind for Yule and wasn't even seen prowling around with the invisibility cloak that the Headmaster had sent him.

Professor Quirrell had apparently developed something called a '_Sty_' and had to wear an eye-patch over his right eye. He was quite the comical sight with a purple turban and a black eye-patch. Magically it could be cured, but he said he'd had it before and preferred to let it go away naturally rather than have someone poking at it with wand.

"Well, Hagrid has informed me that several Gryffindors were enquiring about Nicholas Flamel," Professor McGonagall said. "He's been pestered about it a couple of times, but that's about it."

"Harry told me that the centaurs know about the Stone being at the school," Pomona told the others. "But he wasn't any more interested the subject. His concern was for you, Severus. He wondered if you'd been able to find a cure in time, as he said, and I quote '_a Potions Master he needs his hands_.'"

"Hmph," Professor snorted. "I'm sure that Potter truly cares about my profession."

"He was devastated when the accident happened," Pomona said. "By the way, what were you doing, interrupting his independent studies like that?"

"One of my prefects saw him enter that room during a time when he should have been elsewhere taking a class," the Potions Master said.

"When was this," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Wednesday after lunch," Severus told them.

"Isn't that the time you have Slytherin and Hufflepuff first years for Defense, Quirinus," Professor McGonagall asked.

"I've exempted Potter," Professor Quirrell said.

"I've seen the Writ," Professor Sprout said with a nod. "So when I programmed the room that you permitted for his physical training I added the same hours as Defense to the room. He was given permission to use that room for the year."

"Yes, but that was because his guardian requested that the boy follow a program and maintain it," the Headmaster said. "Not to add additional hours for a class time when he clearly has a class."

"Unfortunately the Writ was precise," Professor Sprout said. "Five years exempted and a permanent pass to the Restricted Section for independent study, all within the letter of the School's Charter. It's too late to change anything now."

"We'll see about next year then," the Headmaster said to them.

"Albus," Professor McGonagall said. "You can't change the Writ. Harry will just have to study Defense independently of the other students and you," she turned to Professor Quirrell. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"He d...d...didn't need a class in D...d... Against the Dark Arts," the man said. This caused the other Professors to sigh.

"Whether he did or did not," Professor Snape observed. "He obviously didn't need your class, since the spell he was using is one of the last ones in text you required for your first year students. It is quite clear that he's surpassed the others because he is studying independently."

The meeting wound down and still the Headmaster couldn't understand the boy. "One last thing," he said before the staff left the room. "Please ensure that all of the student's wands have the Ministry Trace set up and that the students are warned about underage use of magic once they leave platform nine and three quarters. The Minister of Magic has reminded the Board of Governors, which they informed me, requesting that they be checked."

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**CH 11**

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

The last of the year's exams have been completed and soon it would be time to go back to Ollivander's and work on some wands. Harry was looking forward to it. He'd studied hard in his Runes and he was actually looking forward to his weapons training. '_At least then I'd have someone training with me,_' he thought, as he cut the head off of another stationary training dummy. '_There has to be more advanced working dummies than the ones I've used so far?_'

He watched his fellow students dispassionately leaving the Defense exams. He was there waiting for Neville to be released from it and he hoped that his friend had done well.

"Harry," Neville said with a smile, seeing his friend was they're waiting for him.

"How did it go," Harry asked, returning with a grin.

"I think it went very well," Neville told him. "The practical was better because of my wand. In fact, I think all my practicals were better because of my new wand. Thanks for that."

"You're quite Welcome," Harry said, as they headed towards the Great Hall. "So was that the last exam of the year for you?"

"Yes," Neville said. "We have three full days of classes, but I expect that many of the Professors will be handing out summer work, while the older years are in their exams."

"Sounds logical," Harry said and sat down next to the Gryffindor at their table in the Great Hall.

Neville just looked at him and shrugged. It wasn't like Harry followed the norms when it came to meals. From time to time, he noticed others following his example by choosing to sit with their friends or family, like the Patil twins. "What about you," he asked the Boy-Who-Lived. "Do you have any more exams at Hogwarts?"

"No, I'm done," Harry, told him. "My last one was Potions and I'm hoping that I did all right."

"Just all right, Potter," Malfoy, said.

"Malfoy," Harry said looking at the blond. "Join us or go away."

Malfoy was very much aware that people were whispering around him, so he smirked and sat down at the Gryffindor table, in a rare show of contrariness. Many of the students gasped because this was the first time that a Slytherin, any Slytherin, had chosen to sit at some other table. They were about the only House that hadn't intermingled, until now.

"So what answer did you give to the third question on the exam," the blond asked. "You know the one that asked if you should chop, pound or splinter the freshly unearthed nettlebane roots?"

"Splinter," Harry and Neville said together. They looked at one another and then giggled because they gave the answer at the same time. Malfoy only looked on and gained a wry smile.

"It's obvious that the two of you studied together," Malfoy said. "Why splinter, though?"

"Wait, what answer did you put down," Neville asked boldly. He'd been doing that for a while now and had developed several more friends outside of class because of it.

"Splinter," Draco said. "I went with my instinct on that one. But to be honest though, the other answers seemed off for some reason and I couldn't put my finger on why."

"WHAT'S A SLYTHERIN DOING AT OUR TABLE," Ron Weasley came into the Hall and said so loudly it was almost a bellow. Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were next to him, frowning at the fact that there was a student in green and silver robes at their table.

Malfoy sighed and was about to give a sneering answer.

Harry cut him off and said, "You only notice when a Slytherin is at Gryffindor table, not the other Houses?" There was, in fact ten students of mixed Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sitting at the Gryffindor table that looked down to where the commotion was taking place. "What a narrow field of vision you've got? Maybe you need glasses to see beyond the red and gold of your House crest."

Ron was sputtering and about to do something stupid when his twin brothers had him securely around the shoulders and arms. "Now, now," Fred told him. "No need to make such a fuss..."

The other first years moved away and sat down slightly further than where Neville had gathered a strange group of students. Hermione looked liked she wanted to join in on the discussion of exams, though, but didn't want to seem like she was abandoning those that had come to her rescue during the infamous '_Troll Incident_'. They were her friends too.

"Yeah," George replied with a nod. "We need more people to test our products..."

"More guinea pigs at our table..."

"Will make the testing so much..."

"Easier," Fred said. "We can even see if our House specific sweets..."

"Change anyone's personality," George concluded.

"Only if you've made them," Harry said. "Besides most of the items you two make are detectable with a simple spell."

"You are teasing us," Fred said. "A firstie..."

"Wouldn't know the spell to..." George continued, but then they both stopped their '_twin talk_' and watched the Hufflepuff stand up.

Harry smiled at them with all of his teeth and then grunted out a word without using either of his wands. Several objects, fruits and deserts glowed on the Gryffindor table. The other students gasped in shock and moved the glowing objects or food to a separate plate or bowl.

Fred and George stood there open-mouthed in surprise that their pranks and test subjects became aware of the charmed or dosed items. "Harry, mate," Fred said. "It's bad form to expose us in this manner."

"Yeah," George replied sadly. "You do know what this means, don't you?"

"You two are going to try and make sure that there is no detectable method on your pranks before subjecting us to them," Harry quipped in friendliness.

"Yes," Fred said, letting go of his irate little brother to go up to Harry and give him a noogie.

"But first," George said. "You have to tell us how you did that?"

"Can't," Harry said playfully shoving the twins away. "Honestly, it was a fluke. I usually mess up the pronunciation making a mess of it."

"How messy, Harry," Neville asked.

"Well," Harry said sitting back down at the table. "Usually the items just explode." He shrugged and said, "It's true."

"So you invite me to sit with you in order to make some prank explode," Draco said with wide eyes. He was a little horrified at the thought.

"No," Harry said. "I didn't know that there was stuff on the table to prank us. We were only discussing our exams before Weasley," he indicated Ron. "There, showed up to yell and make a fuss like a petulant child about you having joined us for a frank discussion and a meal."

Neville nodded and continued. "It was only when Fred and George said that they'd use us as guinea pigs that Harry probably suspected some of the food on the table." To which the darker haired boy nodded, while his friend continued. "Well if Ron is really that pissy about you being here, you can make yourself comfortable as my guest, although why I should have his permission to sit with friends or have them sit with me, is a little beyond my understanding."

"What if we were going to talk Quidditch strategy," Oliver Wood said coming up to them.

"That'd be a stupid thing to do in the Great Hall," Malfoy said. "Anybody could hear you. You know us Slytherins... money can pay for many things, including spies."

Oliver snorted and shook his head. He moved away to sit with his year mates, but before that he gave a short bow acknowledging that the Slytherin had effectively zinged him.

Fred and George had left them, taking with them their younger brother so that the boy couldn't lose points for their House by making a greater scene in the Hall.

Harry grinned at Malfoy and said, "Good one."

Malfoy just huffed on his nails and buffed them in a playful manner. "Of course," he said and looked at Neville returning the conversation back to potions. "So why splinter freshly unearthed nettlebane?"

"It can't be pounded," Neville explained. "The root is too hard for it."

"That's right," Harry said. "It has to be stored in a dry area for at least a month before you can pound it. Chopping it requires a very sharp blade, which must be spelled for sharpness."

"Again it's not recommended on a fresh from the earth root, though," Neville said. "The magic in the spelled blade will affect the ingredient."

"So splintering works because any hammer can shatter the fresh root and it doesn't have to be spelled to work," Draco concluded. "You'd need to spell yourself for strength, but the thing actually touching the root would be a plain old hammer."

The other two nodded with the mouths full. The blond Slytherin grinned and then helped himself to some of the food, enjoying a different set of company.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

About a day after that Harry didn't know how he ended up in the third floor corridor with Ron, Hermione and Draco. It was a strange combination of taunts and not watching where they were headed when they ended up in the area they were not supposed to be in. This was all because Ron found out that the Headmaster was away from the school and that meant that the Stone was in danger.

"I DON'T CARE," Harry should at the stubborn Gryffindor. "I'm going to put my life in danger just because you're curious about some bloody Stone. I'm not going down there."

"Don't you understand Potter," Ron said. "Snape is down there looking to bring his Master back."

"I don't believe that," Draco said. "It would be an incredibly stupid move on his part and he is not a stupid man."

"Ooh," Peeves the Poltergeist showed up and said, "What have we hear? Ickle firsties in the third floor corridor, whatever shall I do?"

"Get a Professor here," Harry said.

"What," Peeves said, surprised.

"Go and get a Professor here," Draco said. "Those two want to do something stupidly Gryffindor."

Ron pulled out his wand, quickly followed by Hermione and they both pointed them at the other two boys. The other two quickly pulled out their own wands to point them back at the Gryffindors. Ron said, "Don't you dare!"

"I know a banishing spell," Hermione said.

"So do I," Harry stated. "Peeves go find a Professor, in fact fine Snape for us. If he is actually the one going after the stone you won't find him and if he isn't then he can put these two in their place for their nasty and false accusations."

The Poltergeist took in the situation and then quickly made a decision. He was too curious to find out if the Slytherin Head of House was involved in this situation.

"We're going through that door and you're coming with us Potter," Weasley said.

"No way," Harry said. "I'm not going to dishonour my parents' deaths by getting myself killed doing something stupid."

"You're just a coward," Ron sneered. "If you'd have been placed in Gryffindor, you'd have had the courage to do this."

"Being sorted into this school's primitive classification system does not change who I am," Harry said.

Hermione gasped and said, "How can you say that?"

"Please," Harry said. "You're a muggle-born. How can you not say that? This sorting business is just like primary school when classes were sorted into the coloured categories of red, green, blue or didn't your primary school have something like that."

"Yellow, orange and green," Hermione agreed. "But what does that have to do..."

"I've looked up the other magical schools, you know," Harry said. "They don't sort their students the way Hogwarts does and in a way that also means their society isn't separated or sorted either."

"Whatever," Ron said. "You still need to come with us."

"What for Weasel," Draco said. "He said he didn't want to go and you can't make him."

"If he doesn't, then he'll be a coward for the rest of his life," Ron said. "I'll make sure that everyone knows that the bloody Boy-Who-Lived is a coward."

"Good," Harry said. "Then maybe will quit looking at me like I have the answer to all their problems."

"What," Ron said, surprised that he hadn't been able to get a rise out of Harry for the coward comment.

"That's right," Harry said. "People have been asking me all sorts of questions to their bloody problems and for what because I happened to live through the heinous crime of my parents' murder."

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived," Ron said loudly. "It's your job to protect the Philosopher Stone."

"I'm a first year student in this school," Harry said. "My job is to get good grades and not embarrass my guardian by doing anything dumb like getting killed for disobeying the warning we all received that first day."

"Put your wands down before the four of you do something stupid," a dark voice sneered at the children. Professor Snape had stopped to catch some of the conversation and get an idea of what was going on before interrupting. '_Potter's boy is definitely different from his father_,' he thought. '_He wasn't even interested in finding out about the stone, whereas his father and his pals would have been all over that adventure_.'

"Professor Snape," Malfoy said in relief that the man wasn't the one after something behind the door that Weasley was insisting Potter go through.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said. "I'm surprised to see you involved in this...situation."

"Harry and I were discussing summer plans when these two interrupted us and we somehow wound up here," the blond Slytherin explained.

"You weren't curious about this corridor," the man asked.

"We'll of course we were curious," Draco said. "But I never once thought to come here to see what it was about. My father would have killed me."

"Hm," Severus said in tone that didn't indicate his mood on the matter. "And you Mr. Potter?"

"Curious, yes," Harry admitted. "Willing to do something to satisfy that curiosity? Never! Especially if involves something of life and death, my guardian would skin me alive for doing something stupid."

"Well then," Snape turned to look at Ron and Hermione. "It seems that two Gryffindors are intent on getting their fellow classmates either in trouble or killed, so which is it?"

"Neither," Hermione said. "We know that Professor Dumbledore is away from the school."

"Yeah," Ron said. "That means we also know that the person after the Stone has gone down there because it is their last chance to do it."

"I see," Snape said. "You did not think to bring this information to a teacher."

"We did," Hermione said.

Ron continued, "We told our Head of House about it."

"What did she say," Severus asked, knowing that the Professor in her animagus form was nearby.

"She said to leave it alone," Hermione said with a sour tone in her voice.

"Why didn't you," Professor McGonagall said, coming out of the shadows. "I told you that it was none of your business and you two are only first year students. Back to the dorms both of you and that's minus thirty points from Gryffindor."

"But Professor," Ron whined.

"Each," she said irritated that she had to do this. "Severus?"

"I'll take care of the other two," Professor Snape said and watched as she herded the Gryffindors away. "Do either have any idea who might be down there?"

"No sir," Draco replied.

"Quirrell," Harry told them. "It's Professor Quirrell that's down there, if anyone has gone down."

"That is easily solved," Professor Snape told them. He opened the door and noted that the other two didn't approach the door, but looked in to see a sleeping three-headed dog, snuffling in its Harp induced sleep.

"Must be Hagrid's," Draco observed. "I don't see anyone capable of handling something that size."

"With the harp playing, it looks like someone got the clue on how to bypass the Cerberus," Harry said. "I hope Hagrid will let me have a few bits of the dog's hair or even nail clippings."

"What for," Snape asked.

"For my guardian," Harry replied. "He collects stuff like that and the stranger the creature the better. He's already gotten skin from my familiars in storage, plus their venom."

"I thought you lived with Muggles," Draco stated.

"I never said that," Harry told them. "Why do you think I live with Muggles?" He looked into the room and the said, "Professor could you re-charm that harp or else close the door. I think that dog is walking up."

Professor Snape never said a word about where the Boy-Who-Lived was supposed to be residing. He cast the charm on the harp and the three watched the Cerberus curl away, revealing the trap door.

"That explain why the Weasel said the word down," Draco stated. "What now Professor?"

"I'm curious about Mr. Potter's answer regarding who had gone down there," Snape said turning to the Hufflepuff. "Why would you say that it's Quirrell?"

"He's carrying a parasite on the back of his head," Harry replied honestly. "I've seen a few parasites before where some were symbiotic with the creature they were with, living and helping each other. There others are like the one attached to the Professor, stealing a person's life force and magic. If Professor Quirrell's not dead now, he soon will be and it won't matter."

"How do you..." Draco began, but then looked a little ill. "Forget it, I don't want to know."

"It's probably the Dark Lord attached to him," Harry said, rubbing his forehead gently.

"What makes you say that," Severus asked.

"My scar twinges whenever that Professor is nearby," Harry explained.

"It seems like I'll have to go down there," Severus said. He sighed and looked at Draco. "As my godson I ask that you leave, now. Go back to the dorms and stay there."

"No," Draco said. "I've heard things about your loyalty being questioned. I want the truth and..."

"Can you keep it from your parents," Severus asked. "If they asked you a direct question, can you keep the truth from them against their mind abilities?" Draco hung his head and shook it. "Then please return to your dorm room. Stay there and I will find you."

"Yes sir," Draco said. He then turned to Harry and said, "Don't die down there."

"I'm not..."

"Yes Mr. Potter, you are," Severus said. "You're coming with me, as a witness and I have a few things to say to you."

Harry frowned. He didn't like that his choice was taken from him. "If I take injury, my guardian will skin '_you_' alive, Professor and don't think he can't just because he's old."

"He can certainly try," Snape sneered at the thought of a Muggle having that ability over him, until he remembered that the boy had told them that he wasn't living with Muggles.

"See you later Draco," Harry said.

"Harry," Draco nodded and left them to return to his dorm.

"Why," Harry asked as they dropped through the trap door onto the vines of a '_Devil's Snare_'. He sighed and the whispered a small flame producing spell that he used during his camping trips with his Master. "Why do I have to come with you," he continued as he dropped through the vines. "Professor?"

"M...mm..mmm," Professor Snape mumbled. The vine he'd landed on got lucky and bound the man's mouth.

Harry aimed his wand at the area where a bit of the Professor's black robes sticking out from the roots and vines. He called out a slightly different spell that would allow for a larger area of effect. The man was released from the plant's hold.

"Co-cough," Professor Snape knelt down to the ground, grateful of being released. He pulled out a jar of paste and rubbed it into his neck. "Thank you, Potter."

"You're Welcome sir," Harry said, looking around the room. "There's only one direction to go in."

"Let's go," Snape said. They walked down the slightly illuminated corridor. "Perhaps I should explain why I demanded that you do this."

"There's some kind of prophecy out there about me and the Dark Lord," Harry said factually. "Something of a '_him or me_' kind of deal, right?"

"How did..."

"Goblins have their own prophecies," Harry said. "They told me about something related to me and the Dark Lord. The reason they have something like that on file," he paused to look into a room that a fluttering sound. "Are those bugs or birds?"

"I'm not sure," Professor Snape said. "Why would they have something like that one file?"

"Whatever the outcome is between me and the Dark Lord," Harry continued. "Well, it will affect them and many others in our Magical Society or so that's what they told me."

"Those look like keys Mr. Potter," the Professor said. He saw the boy point to a pair of brooms and then he shook his head. "You fly and get the one we need."

"Yes sir," Harry said, getting onto the one that look the fastest. He was quick and zipped through the rafters and the air, catching the one that had a crushed wing. The two of them raced through the door and were walking down another path.

"I'm a spy," Snape said. "I mean I was a spy against the Dark Lord."

"Why are you telling me this," Harry said, as they worked their way across the giant chessboard in the next room.

"I know that you hear all sorts of stories about me," Professor Snape said. "But I felt that I should tell you this because I was, at one point in time, a good friend of your mother's."

"So if you knew my mother, you must have known my father too," Harry said conclusively. He watched the Professor scowl at that and could only imagine that those two were not friends. "That's all right sir," he said, as the Chess King dropped his sword acknowledging the White side of the board's defeat.

"There is a certain way that I must act, if the Dark Lord is really a part of Quirrell," Snape told the boy.

"You want to go back to spying. I don't believe you should, you know," Harry asked. They quickly left the area with the dead troll that smelled horrid. The next area they walked through had flames rising at both entrances, cutting them off. "This one has to have been your challenge."

"I don't know what you mean Mr. Potter," the man said.

"The potion vials are obvious," Harry said. He looked at the vials and didn't even bother with the logic puzzle. The potion to get through the flames had the same aura as the colour of the magical flames.

"How did you do the puzzle so quickly," the Professor asked.

"I didn't," Harry said. "I could see which is which. Do you have an extra one on you for those?" He pointed to the flames.

"I do," Snape said pulling out an identical vial. They both downed the potion and walked through the flames. The man signalled the boy that he was going to stay a few feet behind him and the boy nodded.

"Hello Professor Quirrell," Harry called out to the man in the turban standing in front of a large mirror talking to himself about getting the stone for his master. "You had Ron and Hermione fooled. They thought that Professor Snape was the one after the stone."

"Yes, he does seem the type," the man said. "No, I'm afraid it was me."

"Don't you mean Voldemort," Harry said. The Professor cringed. "I know it was the two of you in the forest. Hasn't your '_sty_' healed yet, you look stupid with that patch on, you know?"

"Let me face him," a voice hissed.

"But master you're not strong enough," Quirrell said.

"I am for this," the thing hissed. The turban was dropped and the Professor's body walked backwards to him, while snapping his fingers to tie Harry up in ropes. The boy was prepared with knife that dropped from his left sleeve, but he also had Midnight with him. "Do you see what I'm reduced to...Once the greatest wizard in the land and now I'm this."

Harry snorted and said, "You were never the greatest wizard in the land." He shook his head to the Professor Snape who was about to approach to free him. "My parents were better than you. They protected me while you because nothing."

Voldemort attacked Harry, who cut the ropes binding him and Midnight leapt from the front of the boy's robes and attached himself against Quirrell's jugular. Quirrell grabbed the snake, ripped it away from his neck and threw it. Then the man ran at Harry to physically attack him and found himself run through with Harry's goblin made sword.

It was a sword that had been awarded to him by Grack for the Faerie Gem find, called '_Dark Drinker_'. They'd been able to dig out that section of the cavern and found that it was a fissure that had opened up that new section of the tunnels. The sword was not always friendly and he'd been cautioned against using it too often, but it was something that his Master had agreed would probably save his life.

It would drink any foul or black magic from a person and either leave them free from the taint or kill them completely, as they'd be irredeemable due to their association with Dark Magic. In this case it drank the life of Voldemort and Quirrell, since it was too late to save the Professor from his fate.

"I'm sorry Professor Quirrell," Harry said thrusting the sword further into the man's chest, before pulling it out with a black vapour trail and beheading him. The head went rolling, but that didn't stop the disembodied Dark Lord from rising and fleeing the area.

"Potter," Professor Snape said. "What happened?" He noticed that the body of Professor Quirrel was turning to dust.

Harry carefully wiped the blade of the sword with Quirrell's discarded turban. "Voldemort was riding on the back of Quirrell's head," the boy answered. "Midnight attacked someone that attacked me and I defended myself, like I'm supposed to. What's wrong?"

"That sword did something to Quirrell," Snape said looking at it.

"Yes," Harry replied. "It's called Dark Drinker. It eats Dark Magic." He put the sword away and went to take a look at his familiar. The basilisk was dazed for a bit and felt calm when his bonded human checked him over for injuries. "Sir, would you run a diagnostic check on Midnight, please?"

"Of course," Snape said after having rubbed his left forearm wondering if it could eat the Dark Mark, without killing him. "He just a little dazed and has no broken bones. He should be fine in a few days. I suggest you get him checked out by a magical vet."

"Thank you, sir. By the way, I have a dagger that does the same thing as the sword," Harry said. "You're not as tainted as some of the others with that Mark. It could probably be removed without too much damage to your magics, although you might have to get another wand, so that you're not tempted to repeat the more deadly spells that you've cast in your life."

"How do you know," Snape asked. "I mean about the others."

"I've seen them in Diagon Alley," Harry stated. "My Master has instructed to always return to the shop whenever I see someone in the Alley that has that stain on their left arms."

"Your...Master...,"

"My guardian," Harry said, slightly uncomfortable at the questions and so he looked at the mirror. "So what do you think this mirror does?"

"You tell me Mr. Potter," Professor Snape said.

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube carfru oyt on wohsi_," Harry read out loud. "Show not... face...heart's desire..., interesting and dangerous is my guess. What do you think Professor?"

Snape was standing in front of the mirror, watching his heart's desire. Lily was alive and he was marrying her. It was him in the place of James Potter and his arm was Dark Mark free. Suddenly he was shoved by a tackle in the stomach away from the mirror by a small bundle of black hair that knocked him down, bringing him harshly back to the here and now.

"Don't live in dreams, sir," Harry said. "It's a dangerous artefact and I can't believe that something like that is in this school." He stood up. Walked determinedly to the mirror and thought about the Philosopher Stone and the trouble it had caused. He ignored the image it presented of his heart's desire and pulled out his wand as his pocket suddenly felt full. Then he shattered the mirror to pieces with a goblin-mining spell, guaranteed to shatter large items into tiny pieces and dust.

"Potter, what about the stone," Professor Snape asked.

"What about it," Harry said with a shrug. "It was too dangerous to let it remain in the world."

The man sighed and said, "Come on, I believe that there is a passageway out of here." He guided the young Hufflepuff out of area and to the boy's common rooms. "I suggest that you tell no one of what happened to Quirrell down there. Say you were attacked and that your mother's love saved you, but nothing else."

"Yes sir," Harry said. "Can I tell Draco and Neville about the challenges?"

"If you must," Snape said. "Fifty points to Hufflepuff for courage under fire, good-night Potter."

"Professor," Harry said with a polite bow before running up to his private room.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**CH 12**

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

A couple of days later Professor Dumbledore was irked that the Philosopher Stone had been destroyed along with the Mirror of Erised. According to his spy the mirror was completely destroyed by Quirrell who did it in frustration at not getting the Stone from it.

The Potions Master then reported to the Headmaster that Quirrell had died when the parasitic vapour known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, left the man's body, leaving the school in frustration at the failure of getting a living body back. The Headmaster believed his spy, after all there was no reason not to believe him, plus he'd seen into Severus' mind and saw the magical separation of the two.

Still the old man was also irked because Harry Potter had been appropriately placed in Hufflepuff House. The boy had not been out of bounds after hours the day Quirrell had disappeared. True the boy had earned fifty points for his House and explanation had been sketchy, but that wasn't something that hadn't happened before.

'_Courage under fire,_' the Headmaster thought. '_That's kind of catchy, but I'd rather that the boy have more Gryffindor-like qualities._' He sighed and looked over the sea of students waiting for the last speech of the year. He smiled benevolently and said, "Another year has come and gone. Let's praise the winners of the House Cup, our Slytherins."

Harry clapped loudly along with the cheers and a few other sparse congratulations among the loud yelling snakes.

There was a call to clap for Ravenclaw House that had won the Quidditch cup this year through several of sneaky legal plays that left the Slytherins gasping in shock when the total score had been called after the Snitch had been caught. There were more people clapping.

Then finally, "Now as you've all been warned, you're not to do magic outside of school and I'm sure the Professor Flitwick has double checked your wands for the standard Ministry Tracking Charms. We do not want to see any of you fined for underage use of magic. Be safe this summer children, the year is finished."

Everyone threw up their pointy hats up in the air and said, "Yay!"

Then they left the Great Hall to catch the carriages that would take them to the red steam engine train that was prepared to carry them back home.

Harry was in the rear car train again, only this time Neville had joined him immediately and so had Draco. He was looking at photographs in an album given to him by Hagrid, who'd collected them from friends of his parents. He'd a small smile on his face and then he put the book away, saving it for later.

"So what are you doing this summer Harry," Draco asked, while petting Midnight. He was surprised to have been allowed by the snake, but loved the feel and weight of him.

"Hm," Harry paused to switch his glasses for darker ones against this sunny day. "I think this year I have to go to a conference with my guardian. I don't know where it will be, but I'm hoping that it'll be in Asia somewhere."

"Why," Neville asked, double-checking that his toad, Trevor, was still in the special terrarium expandable pocket that Harry had given him for the Yule Holidays. He sighed in relief at the blank stare and croaking noise coming from it.

"I'm hoping to learn some new Runes," Harry said without elaborating. He had The Dreamer out in his lap and was petting the snake, giving the sleeping creature some attention that he knew the snake felt, even if it was in hibernation.

"What Runes do you know," Draco asked out of curiosity.

"A lot," Harry said. "I've been studying them for a long time now." He put The Dreamer in his pouch and took a sleepy Midnight back to tuck away. The train was slowing down.

"I wonder if my father will get me a snake," Draco eyed the dark snake with a bit of envy. "Can I Owl you two this summer? I don't want to be stuck with just the grunts of Crabbe and Goyle or the whining Parkinson."

"Sure," Harry said. "I won't mind. I'll let you know when I leave the country and if I'm leaving it."

"Me too," Neville said. "Hey, Harry, if you're going to other place, can I ask you to pick up plant books and seeds related to the books. I'll pay you back."

"I'm not going to commit to that, but I'll see what I can do," Harry agreed. "What about you Draco? What kind of books do you want me to look for, foreign potions, hexes or curses?"

"Potions," Draco said immediately, which generated good-natured laughter. "Followed by charms, but only if you find something unique, of course."

"Of course," Harry said as the train pulled to a stop. "I make no promises," he said, putting what seemed like a Feather Weight charm on his luggage and those of his friends.

"What about..." the other two started to say, but then stopped.

"We're still on the train and officially this is last day of school," Harry said.

"That spell's a third year spell," Draco said.

"No it's a goblin spell," Harry explained. "I haven't even purchased any third year books."

"You're not going to take third year Runes are you," Neville asked.

"No," Harry confirmed.

"Arithmancy," Draco asked.

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, I'm thinking about that class and Care of Magical Creatures. I still have a year to think about it though."

"Right," Draco said. "Come on I want to introduce the two of you to my parents." He led them to two blond snooty looking individuals. "Mother, Father, this is Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Harry, Neville these are my parents, Narcissa Malfoy née Black," the woman curtsied and the boys bowed politely which cause her silver-blue eyes to twinkle slightly. Neville's grandmother watched the exchange and joined them, along with Ollivander. Draco continued, "This is my father, Lucius Malfoy."

Again the two boys bowed, but noticed the different reaction. "Mr. Potter," Lucius said with a frown at the bandana that hid the boy's infamous scar. "I did not think I'd be meeting you here."

Harry smiled and said, "It was bound to happen sometime."

"Neville," Lady Longbottom said.

"Grandmother, this is Draco Malfoy, one of my friends from school," Neville said. "These are his parents."

"We've already been introduced," she said to the two blond adults. "We must be leaving now."

"Yes ma'am," Neville said picking up light trunk. He left quickly following his grandmother.

"Harry," Ollivander said. "We need to leave too."

"Yes sir," Harry said. "Write to you soon." He followed his master into the station house in order to use the floo back to the store. It was a frivolous indulgence, but his master only chose it because of the Malfoys' presence on the platform, Harry was sure of that.

Back on the platform, Draco was carrying his trunk to his family's magical carriage. "Harry Potter seems to be a likeable young man," his mother observed. "I'm curious, why does he hide his scar?"

"He claimed that he didn't want to be stared at," Draco said. "He forgot his bandana a few times in the beginning and the scar was visible under the school hat. The students did stare and were quite rude about it." He grinned and then said, "When they did that he stared right back at them with a fierce glare and called them, '_Mannerless apes_' and '_Uncivilized worms_'," he snickered and continued. "Even to the girls and boy did they not like him for that."

Lucius smirked at that and figured that the boy had heard something like that from Severus Snape. "What would you like to do this summer, Draco," his father asked. "Within reason, of course."

"Of course," Draco said. "I'd like to experiment with potions for a bit and I'd also like to go on expedition to hunt for potions ingredients. Not too far, but maybe someplace unusual."

"Why unusual," Narcissa asked.

"Well Harry thinks he's going to some conference," Draco said. "He's hoping it's in Asia, so I was thinking we'd go to India or Africa. Just for a couple of weeks. I'd study up on the plants and creatures ahead of time."

"I think India is not a bad idea," Lucius said, thinking of a few Dark connections that he had in the area. He'd let his wife travel with his son and then asked, "Do you want to invite your godfather for those two weeks?"

"Can I," Draco asked eagerly. Having a Potions Master along would make things easier.

"I'm thinking the first two weeks of August," Lucius said. His wife looked at him and nodded. That was a free time on her social calendar. "I'll make sure that we have all the Ministry Forms for Ingredient Harvesting. Make sure that you study, Draco."

"Yes father," the blond said excitedly. He looked out the window and mentally planned his time in order to study and find ingredients. He might even think about looking for rare books and seeds for the other two boys, if he chose to think about it.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

Neville already made his plans and most of his time would be spent in the greenhouses and gardens of the Longbottom estate. But that was not to say he wouldn't be doing the same as the other two boys. He too was thinking of looking for useful books and potions ingredients during the time his grandmother actually managed to pull him away from his favourite activity.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

Meanwhile our intrepid Hero, the Boy-Who-Lived, was listening to a lecture on being careful with those Marked like Lucius Malfoy. The he was asked, "Did anything happen at the school that I should know about?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Do you know a Nicolas Flamel? Is he a friend of yours?"

"He is," Ollivander said. "In fact you're going to be meeting him at the Wandmaker Conference this year, why do you ask?"

"Well," Harry said. "I think that this needs to be returned to him." He held out the dark red, gem like magical item up for his Master to get a good '_look_' at it. Alwin his elf, had put it in his pocket when they arrived home so that the boy could make a dramatic reveal, which is something he was getting used to doing as his Master liked to do the same. "It was in the school behind the weakest excuse for protection that I'd ever seen."

"You're going to have to tell me that story," Ollivander said staring at the thing. "For now go put it and your things away. We'll discuss your summer schedule and leave your Holly wand out. I need to remove that stupid tracking charm that I can sense is on it." He'd already advised his apprentice that this was going to happen. "They didn't get it on your other wand, did they?"

"No sir," Harry said pulling out his Holly wand and leaving it on the table. "Would like me to leave that one out too so you can set the protections on it too?"

"Yes," Ollivander said. "Bring back a note book and be prepared to tell me what your summer schoolwork is, so that we can work in time for you to do it. Also I want to know how you ended up with Flamel's stone."

"Yes, sir," Harry said. He raced up the stairs to put most of his school things away and mentally prepared himself for one busy summer. "Alwin," he called to his house-elf, who popped up on the boy's bed. "I made two friends this year…"

The house-elf smiled and listened to his Master tell him tales from his first year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry - James - Potter - Harry - James - Potter

**END**

(…Final note…) This is the true end of this odd "What if" tale. I know that more can be done and that I possibly left some unanswered question. But at this point in time I believe that I'll leave the rest up to your imagination and hopefully it will inspire someone to write a "What if" of a different nature.

Hope you all enjoyed this foray into a "Alternate Year One" genre.

Lil Nezumi


End file.
